


Zimowy Hrothgar. Niedźwiedzie. Przeznaczenie.

by ReginaVeri



Series: NAWAŁNICA [skyrim/ulfric stormcloak] [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BAJER MĘSKIEGO BARYTONU, F/M, Jak Wytresować Gryfa?, Multi, Wysoki Hrothgar, ahoj przygodo!, miłości i pożądania, romanse/przyjaźnie i inne zażyłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaVeri/pseuds/ReginaVeri
Summary: Dawno temu obudziłam się na kamiennym ołtarzu.I zmieniłam świat.





	1. Złoty Gryf, Szaleniec i Kot

Niewielu khajiitów można było spotkać w mieście na ciepłej północy, jednak ludzie powstrzymywali zaskoczenie na twarzach i nie gapili się tak ostentacyjnie, jak mieszkańcy Białej Grani.

Nie, żeby Ak'Nirro to przeszkadzało. Całe życie spędził na podróżowaniu od jednej ludzkiej mieściny do drugiej, już nie raz znosząc z dziwnym spokojem komentarze o futrze wystającym z jego uszu.

Ciemnowłosy kot na dwóch nogach, którego zielone ślepia lśniły w cieniu skórzanego kaptura, rozglądnął się uważnie po rynku Samotni. Szukał dość charakterystycznego mieszkańca…zielonego i łuskowatego, prawdopodobnie zamieszanego w konflikty Gildii Złodziei…

\- On już nadchodzi!

Niespodziewany krzyk przerwał szmer głosów dobiegających z małego targu i rozmów w karczmie. Khajiit instynktownie cofnął się pod mur, chowając w cieniu. Nie spodziewał się żadnego ataku ze strony straży czy któregoś z cywili, zresztą równie zaskoczonych jak on sam.

Po prostu źle wspominał wszelkie wyrocznie i boskie wskazówki, przekazywane przez biednych szaleńców.

\- On nadchodzi! Nasze zbawienie! - Na rynek wybiegł kapłan, którego szaty plątały mu się pod nogami. Jednak, o dziwo, mężczyzna jeszcze trzymał się prosto, mimo niezwykle bladego wyrazu twarzy i wytrzeszczonych, prawie nieludzkich oczu.

Kot poruszył nerwowo ogonem, wyczuwając w powietrzu smród boskiej siarki.

\- Gryf…Złoty Gryf! Ludzie, słuchajcie! Te legendy…to prawda. Wzejdzie jak złote słońce, zwiastujące nowy dzień! Narodzone na Szczycie! On…nadchodzi. Jak smoki.

Ostatnie słowo, choć wypowiedziane szeptem, zatrzymało świat.

Dosłownie.

Ak'Nirro zacisnął szczęki i chwycił za rękojeść długiego sztyletu przy pasie. Leśna Elfka stanęła przed nim z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie, szykując się do następnego kroku, który jednak nie miał nastąpić tak szybko. Strażnicy wciąż tkwili pod bramą, bez ruchu wpatrując się w postać kapłana, który… _upadał._ A cień mewy unoszącej się ponad miastem wciąż tkwił w jednym miejscu, jakby jego właścicielka opanowała sztukę nieruchomego wyczekiwania na ofiarę…

Khajiit słyszał własne serce, bijące w szaleńczym tempie. I zanim w pełni pojął, iż Samotnia stanęła w miejscu i czasie, niebo nad najwyższą wieżą miasta właśnie się otworzyło.

Koniec świata nastąpił bardzo cicho. Bez krzyków przerażenia, wiatru będącego oddechem zagłady, trzęsienia ziemi czy ogromnej ściany wody, mającej zmieść miasto na klifie z powierzchni Skyrim.

Czarne macki wystrzeliły w dół z czerwonej szramy na błękitnym sklepieniu, wchłaniając światło. _A gdy uderzą o twardy ląd, pochłoną życie_. Ak'Nirro nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Szkoda. Wielka, wielka szkoda. Bo naprawdę lubił swoje życie.

I gdy świat potrzebował bohatera, ten pojawił się w ostatniej chwili. Ogromny cień otulił niczego świadomych mieszkańców Skyrim i wysoki krzyk rozdarł śmiertelną ciszę, rzucając wyzwanie. Złote pióra lśniły własnym światłem, a potężne skrzydła zdawały się rozpościerać nad całym miastem.

Zwierzę - bohater - stanęło do walki z cieniem.

I wygrało, płacąc swoim światłem. Był jak płomyczek pojedynczej świecy, który wleciał prosto w ciemność, rozpraszając ją. Lecz sam jeden nie dał rady utrzymać tego ognia nadziei i…zgasł.

**_Dovah…kiin!_ **

Po raz drugi w swoim życiu Khajiit usłyszał to wołanie. Cztery głosy starców mieszkających na szczycie Gardzieli Świata…

Nie, już raz zignorował wezwanie i nie zawaha się ponowić próby oszukania przeznaczenia. On nie był żadnym mitycznym…pożeraczem…smoczych dusz!

Ogon Khajiita zesztywniał, a źrenice zwęziły się, gdy coś pojawiło się w powietrzu. Smród siarki, ognia i śmierci. Smród… martwych smoków. Kot rozglądnął się uważnie, ignorując widowisko rozgrywające się jeszcze na nieboskłonie.

Mężczyzna stał w cieniu jednej z kolumn tuż przy wejściu do karczmy. Opierał się jakby od niechcenia o kamienne wsparcie daszku i gdyby nie to…przeczucie, Ak'Nirro wziąłby go za jednego z mieszkańców Samotni.

\- Próbujesz uciec, prawda? - Złowieszczy szept rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu, choć nieznajomy nie otworzył ust. Ale jego oczy lśniły złowieszczo - Zaprzeczasz całemu światu… Ale oni i tak przyjdą do ciebie, prosząc o bohatera. Już teraz próbują przeciągnąć na którąś ze stron. Liczą na zbawienie…

Śmiech nie przypominał szaleńczego zgrzytu ofiary własnego umysłu. Był niesłychanie…szczery. I ludzki.

Bardzo, bardzo ludzki.

\- A my obydwoje wiemy, czym trzeba zapłacić za owe zbawienie, prawda? Ty i ja, jesteśmy tacy podobni. Ciekawe… naprawdę fascynujące, nie sądzisz, mój drogi Ak'Nirr-

\- Wystarczy tego!

Khajiit zamrugał, wybudzony ze swej wizji końca Skyrim. Albo początku ciemnej ery. Albo początku końca ery…nieważne! Nadal stał w cieniu, wspierając się o zimne kamienie murów Samotni. Strażnicy spod bramy (którzy przecież _nie_ _ruszali się na widok zagłady_ ) pochwycili kapłana pod ramiona.

I zanim duchowny stracił przytomność, jego nieludzkie spojrzenie odnalazło kota czającego się w cieniu. Oczy powiedziały Khajiitowi prawdę.

To nie był…majak, wywołany zmęczeniem i długą podróżą. To nie było zaklęcie. To były bóstwa, ostrzegające przed przyszłością.

✣


	2. Zimny tyłek i Niedźwiedzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...gdybym tylko tak nie panikowała...

Jeszcze zanim się obudziłam, wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak.

Ha! Gdybym nie była tak skonfundowana co do miejsca i stanu swojego…bytowania w tamtym momencie, parsknęłabym śmiechem na te banalne słowa. No ale co można powiedzieć, gdy zamiast swojego miękkiego i ciepłego materaca czuję pod tyłkiem zimno, na jakie w życiu nie wystawiłabym tej najokrąglejszej części ciała? Wybaczcie mi, ten początek zabrzmiał jak naprawdę przewidywalny fanfik…

Otworzyłam oczy.

Kurna. Dlaczego moja kawalerka zamieniła się nagle we wnętrze kamiennej…świątyni…?

Dlaczego mi tak zimno. Chwila, gdzie podziała się moja jednoczęściowa piżamka?!

Usiadłam gwałtownie, prawie przewracając się na bok. Zaskoczyłam siebie samą tym impetem tak bardzo, że aż straciłam równowagę. Siedząc.

\- Witaj w Skyrim, Wezwańcu.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie byłam do końca _świadoma_ i pewna, czy ktoś do mnie mówi. Szum krwi w uszach, przyspieszony puls i adrenalina sygnalizowały mojemu mózgowi o niebezpieczeństwie. A jeśli tak się ze mną działo, mogło znaczyć, że trzeba biec na ślepo przed siebie.

I musicie mi uwierzyć, ja na co dzień _nienawidzę_ , po prostu gardzę wszelaką formą biegania. Czy to trzymaniem się zdrowej formy życia, czy po prostu próbą zdążenia na autobus. Oczywiście, wielki szacunek dla sportowców  
i zwykłych ludzi podejmujących się tego wyzwania, ale…Nie, chyba za bardzo ciążył mi mój biust. I miłość do jedzenia.

Wróćmy do mojej konsternacji, dobrze?

W momencie, gdy mózg zakrzyknął BIEGNIJ, pobiegłam. Wylądowałam (byłam boso. Ktoś pozbawił mnie moich ukochanych wełnianych skarpet. I jednoczęściowej, puchowej piżamy.) na tak zimnym kamieniu, że podskoczyłam.

Tym samym wyrwałam się dłoniom ludzi, którzy pewnie chcieli mnie przytrzymać w miejscu. Nie wiem! Biegłam do drzwi.

Świece…nie, POCHODNIE paliły się na ścianach, ogromne wrota (nie drzwi z klamką, szybą i generalnie cienkim drewnem, tylko WROTA zabite cholernym żelastwem jak w jakimś średniowiecznym zamku) stawiły mi opór…

Chyba. Bo i tak czy siak przecisnęłam się przez szparę, którą zdołałam wywalczyć z drewniano-żelazną barierą i wyskoczyłam na śnieg.

Nie pamiętam dobrze momentu, w którym zaczęłam myśleć. Tak racjonalnie. Bo: był mróz, a ja nie posiadałam butów na sobie, ledwo co byłam przykryta jakąś…koszulą…więc niemal natychmiast skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach uwolnionych z ciasnych objęć stanika (a miseczka C na wolności w sumie SPOKO, tylko NIE przy obcych ludziach, okej?).

No właśnie! Ludzie!

Najwidoczniej przebiegłam niezły dystans, otrząsając się dopiero ze stanu totalnej paniki w śnieżnej zaspie, nie czując większości palców, obu pośladków, rąk… wszystkiego. Ale najwidoczniej umysł postanowił ruszyć właśnie w _tamtym_ momencie.

Zobaczyłam ludzi stojących kilka kroków ode mnie. Dwóch żołnierzy w hełmach i kolczugach, z okrągłymi tarczami przy boku. Ich emblematem był biały kontur niedźwiedziego łba.

Tuż obok stali…no, jeden to na pewno był niedźwiedź. Zdecydowanie. Facet z brodą sięgającą szerokiej piersi, głową miśka zamiast czapki i niczym więcej poza koszulinką ledwo opinającą muskularne ramiona - no kurka, tylko pytać a czemu on w swojej gawrze nie śpi, bo trochę zimno. Drugi zaś zrezygnował z hełmu z misia, mając na sobie bogate futro. Oraz wyraźny grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy.

I jeszcze czterech mężczyzn - zdecydowanie zakonników. Starsi panowie w szarych szatach i z brodami? Proszę was!

A później mój mózg przejął pałeczkę nad myśleniem, przywołując _niespodziewane_ wspomnienia moich…długich wieczorów z braćmi (a musicie wiedzieć, że wychowałam się w wielodzietnym domu z piątką rodzeństwa. PIĄTKĄ _młodszych_ braci. Nic więc dziwnego, że świat geeków i nerdów nie był mi obcy).

Rozum przyjął moje skonfundowane myśli, wygrzebując jeszcze spod kołdry paniki i adrenaliny te pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszałam przy pobudce-

I otworzyłam szeroko oczy, bo to było bardzo dziwna rzecz…

\- Ja znam to miejsce.

Mój szept był jedynie obłoczkiem pary, który został niemal natychmiast rozszarpany przez mroźny wiatr. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu wirowały wokół mnie, osiadały na nagich, drżących łydkach, otulały zsiniałe stopy, muskały delikatnie zaciśnięte palce.

Wysoka wieża rzucała cień na miejsce, w którym się zatrzymałam. Znaczy, na środku kamiennego, ośnieżonego dziedzińca. Wybiegłam z głównego budynku, dziwnie przypominającego…klasztor.

Wysoki Hrothgar.

_Wysoki Hrothgar w Skyrim._

Jak na realia gry było mi bardzo zimno. Nic dziwnego, skoro praktycznie tonęłam w śnieżnej zaspie. Chociaż z długich wieczorów spędzonych z bratem i konsolą pamiętałam, że przecież najpierw gracz budził się na wozie  
w drodze na własną egzekucję…

Ha! Co człowiek może myśleć w takiej sytuacji!? Ocknęłam się przecież na kamiennym ołtarzu. W zwykłej koszuli, sięgającej mi zaledwie do połowy ud. Poza tym, nie znałam świata Skyrim bardzo dobrze, kojarzyłam nieco faktów, pamiętałam Szarobrodych i Smocze Dziecię i…smoki.

Dziwniejszym był dla mnie następujący fakt: Niedźwiedź wyrwał mnie z osłupienia, narzucając na ramiona swój zadziwiająco ciężki (i niewiarygodnie ciepły!) płaszcz.

Obecność wojownika przytłaczała mnie, chociaż szczerze mówiąc wiedziałam, że, po pierwsze, skoro nie atakował, byłam bezpieczna i po drugie, skoro on sam wykonał przyjacielski gest w moją stronę, to: albo czuł litość (ha! Nie ma to jak mięśniak o miękkim sercu. Genialny początek), albo byłam zbyt ważna, żeby złapać przeziębienie lub zamarznąć na śmierć na ich oczach.

\- Chodź, dziecko.

Jego akcent był taki szorstki!

\- Gdzie jestem? - Chyba nie czułam warg. I szczerze mówiąc, powoli ciemniało mi przed oczami.

Tak powolutku, jakbyście wskoczyli do głębokiego jeziora z kamieniem przywiązanym do nogi i patrzyli w górę, na powierzchnię gdzie królowało życiodajne powietrze, dając się ogarnąć ciemnościom wokół.

Niedźwiedź westchnął ciężko i obrócił głowę. Zignorowałam wymianę spojrzeń między nim a grymaśnym mężczyzną w futrze, zbyt zajęta zatapianiem się w cieple niespodziewanego podarunku.

\- W Wysokim Hrothgarze, na najwyższym szczycie Skyrim. A teraz wstań. Nikt nie powinien widzieć Gryfa na klęczkach - ostatnie zdanie wstrząsnęło czymś we mnie.

Poważnie. Jakby motylki w brzuchu na widok aktualnego obiektu moich westchnień, tylko…bardziej. Intensywniej. I na wysokości serca. Jakby coś czekało tylko, aż ktoś wypowie na głos te konkretne słowa…

✣

I wszystkie ostrzeżenia rodziców, babć i cioć dotyczące nieprzyjmowania wszelakich rzeczy spożywczych od nieznajomych jakoś tak wyleciały mi z głowy, gdy Arngeir pojawił się w komnacie z parującym kubkiem w dłoni i grubymi kocami przewieszonymi przez ramię.

Żyłam (jeszcze), wpakowana w świat, który nie istniał. Chyba.

Tak, jakbym nagle stała się ofiarą tych wszystkich fanfików, których treść opierała się na wrzuceniu bezbronnej dziewczyny do innego uniwersum, gdzie już pierwszego dnia poznaje miłość swego życia w osobie bohatera ratującego ją od śmierci.

Pierwszego dnia. _Super_. Bo ja osobiście chyba już miałam dość śniegu i mrozu na całe życie. Przez całą drogę, gdy byłam niesiona między jednym niedźwiedziem a drugim, tyłek tak mi się trząsł, że gdyby nie przesłaniający go futrzasty płaszcz, spaliłabym się ze wstydu. Dobra, może i w tamtym momencie bardziej skupiałam się na trzymaniu prostych pleców i stawianiu kolejnych kroków na lodowatej posadzce.

Brodaty starzec opatulił moją drżącą sylwetkę z niespotykaną delikatnością i dziwną troską, po czym podał mi pachnącą herbatkę.

\- To tylko parę nieszkodliwych ziół i gorąca woda - uspokoił mnie z łagodnym uśmiechem, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko.

Gdyby to było możliwe, wcisnęłabym swoje stópki jeszcze bardziej pod tyłek, a siebie roztopiła całkowicie obok kominka, nie zwracając uwagi już na nic. Napój, który otrzymałam, był przyjemnie gorzki, a rozgrzewał tak, jakby ktoś nagle obstawił mnie całą armią kaloryferów.

I kiedy już miałam totalnie odpłynąć, poddając się błogiej fali pozornego bezpieczeństwa, do komnaty z impetem cechującym osobę temperamentną, niecierpliwą i pewną siebie, wkroczył niedźwiedź.

\- Ulfriku - Został przywitany ze spokojem. A starzec albo miał problem ze wzrokiem i nie widział tych błyskawic nienawiści bijących z oczu jasnowłosego mężczyzny, albo był kozakiem (obstawiałam to drugie). - Zastanawiam się właśnie, od czego tu zacząć - głos Arngeira brzmiał serdecznie i ciepło, w przeciwieństwie do spojrzenia ogromnego mężczyzny, który nawet na niego zerknął.

Patrzył na mnie z takim wyrzutem, jakbym była winna wszystkim klęskom żywiołowym, wojnom oraz głodowi na świecie. Mózg krzyczał, że powinnam już odwrócić wzrok od tych lodowych tęczówek, że za długo…Ale nie potrafiłam.

Mężczyzna wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos.

\- Ona nie jest gotowa - Ulfrik odwrócił się nagle, stając (ostentacyjnie. Bo tak było!) plecami w moją stronę. - I nigdy nie będzie. To jeszcze dziecko!

\- Siadaj, Niedźwiedziu. - Tym razem w głosie starego zakonnika zabrakło tej przyjemnej, ciepłej nuty. - Prosiłeś bogów o pomoc całe swoje życie, ale gdy to oni zwracają się do siebie z tym samym, odmawiasz jeszcze zanim poznałeś całość!

Przekrzywiłam głowę, sącząc cicho gorzki napar w swoim kącie. Ciepło bijące od płomieni przynosiło przyjemny powrót prawowitego krążenia w nogach, rękach, i całym ciele.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że skażą niewinne dziecko na los, którego nie życzyłbym najwaleczniejszym Gromowładnym, nie odpowiedziałbym na wezwanie - odburknął Ulfrik, rzucając mi pojedyncze spojrzenie.

Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, okej? Ja, będąc najstarszą z piątki rodzeństwa, byłam przyuczana od małego co to znaczy odpowiedzialność i podejmowanie decyzji. W tamtym momencie, ilekroć słyszałam słowo 'dziecko' adresowane w moją stronę - lub, co gorsza, nie bezpośrednio! - chęć na płakanie i poczucie bezradności powoli zmieniało się w coś groźniejszego.

Poirytowanie. I rozdrażnienie.

\- Kim jesteś?

Mój głos zdziwił chyba bardziej mnie, niż obu mężczyzn. Chociaż…

Zimne oczy Ulfrika odnalazły moje, przyszpilając w miejscu. Nie spodziewał się pewnie, że w ogóle umiem mówić. Bo język przecież w takich temperaturach przymarzał małym dzieciom do podniebienia.

Ha! Nie ma to jak magiczne ziółka dziadka Arngeira!

\- Będziesz tak patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem przez nieskończoność, czy może się sobie przedstawimy, porozmawiamy i wyjaśnimy o co komu chodzi?

Kurde. Naprawdę niezła ta herbatka.

Ten splótł dłonie za plecami i uniósł brew. Ogień w palenisku rzucał światło na połowę jego twarzy, druga, skryta w mroku, podkreślała tylko groźbę w jego spojrzeniu.

\- Ulfrik, syn Willego Niedźwiedzia, Jarl Wichrowego Tronu.

Na bogów tego świata, jak można mieć tak głęboki głos? Nie, żebym wcześniej tego nie zauważyła… Po prostu teraz…

No, nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się nie podobał. Zawsze miałam słabość do przyjemnego barytonu (a o takim, który należy do wysokiego, idealnie zarośniętego, o szerokich ramionach i wąskich biodrach, już nie chłopca ani młodzika, tylko do mężczyzny, zdarzało mi się śnić dość często).

Zamrugałam. Odpłynęłam na jawie. Znowu.

Na pewno? Teoretycznie ogarniałam już po kilku chwilach w środku rozmowy, że nie słucham do końca co druga strona mówi. Ale nie byłam w swoim świecie. (Nie, żebym była tego pewna, czy coś. Po prostu…mój mózg zaczął ogarniać dziwne teorie.)

Chwila, dlaczego płoną mi stopy? A świat wokół wiruje…

Zamiast rzucić się do przodu i gasić płomienie, które nagle zupełnie znikąd ogarnęły moje (przykryte kilkoma warstwami grubego materiału, chciałam tylko zauważyć) palce i zaczęły się nawet wspinać po łydkach w górę, zamknęłam oczy.

I to był błąd, bo nie otworzyłam ich już tak szybko. Gorący kubek wypadł mi z dłoni, rozbijając się na kamiennej posadzce.

✣


	3. Bezbronne kocię

Ulfrik przytrzymał dziewczynę za ramiona, gdy ta przechyliła się nagle tracąc przytomność. Arngeir westchnął cicho.

\- Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, prawda? - Jarl warknął, nie odwracając się do zakonnika.

Szarobrodzi i te ich przeklęte ziółka! Starcy wierzyli w skuteczność hipnozy i snu; mały Ulfrik, gdy do nich przybył aby się uczyć, od razu został poczęstowany szczerą porcją zieleniny i gorzkiego chlebka. Przez następny miesiąc nawiedzały go smoki, magia i duchy przeszłości w snach. Nie rozumiał ich dziwnych języków, rymujących się monologów wygłaszanych nad jego przerażonym, małym ciałkiem, gdy leżał związany gdzieś w kolejnej wizji…

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, biorąc dziewczynę na ręce. Kiedy zobaczył Wezwańca na kamiennym ołtarzu, myślał, że to żart. Że bogowie, zanudzeni prośbami maluczkich o zdrowie i pokój w Skyrim, zesłali krainie bohatera, który zamiast ratować ich w potrzebie sam będzie potrzebował pomocy w przetrwaniu.

Zobaczył małą, przerażoną dziewczynę niewiele starszą od jego córki, Sigyn. Miała długie, sięgające krągłego tyłeczka kędzierzawe włosy o ciemnym kolorze, którego nie potrafił rozpoznać w świetle świec. A jej dłonie były zbyt delikatne i małe do miecza czy topora. Wydawała się być drobnym kociakiem otoczonym przez stado starych wilków.

Do czasu, gdy zerwała się z kamiennego ołtarza. Ulfrik nie zdążył nawet dosięgnąć szczytu schodów, gdy dziewczyna wyskoczyła na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. W samej koszuli. Boso.

Ważyła…cóż, ważyła mało. Prawie nic, tak naprawdę.

\- Ulfriku! - Galmar pojawił się nagle na końcu korytarza ze znajomo wyglądającymi butelkami  
w ręku. - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak trudno znaleźć tutaj cokolwiek nie zalatującego… Och. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała nawet kilku minut z tobą sam na sam?

Jarl nie odpowiedział, wymijając druha i kierując swe kroki do mieszkalnej części twierdzy. Istota w jego ramionach, prawie ginąca w kilku warstwach koców, których wojownik nie zamierzał jej pozbawiać, poruszyła się niespokojnie we śnie.

\- Co też ten urok arystokracji potrafi zrobić bezbronnym damom…

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że kończą nam się powoli zapasy. I ludzie pewnie już się rozleniwili tam na dole. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jesteśmy w trakcie dość poważnego konfliktu.

\- Sigyn sobie poradzi.

\- Nie o to chodzi! Spójrz na nią - huskarl położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, przytrzymując go. - Złoty Gryf? Wezwaniec? Brzmi to jak bajeczki tych naćpanych elfów, czekających tylko na moment nieuwagi z naszej strony!

\- Sam jesteś…naćpany elf.

Niewyraźny pomruk zaskoczył ich obu. Z kokonu koców, spod przymrużonych powiek, patrzyła na nich para jasnych, nienaturalnie lśniących tęczówek. Ulfrik poczuł małe dłonie na swojej piersi, próbujące odnaleźć oparcie. Chciała się od niego odsunąć?

\- Chyba rozmawiałam z jakimś bóstwem - dziewczyna zamrugała powoli, najwyraźniej walcząc z kolejnym atakiem senności. - Polecił mi waszą dwójkę, ze wszystkich…nordów?

\- Jak się czujesz, dziecko? - Galmar zadziwił (nieco) Ulfrika swoją bardzo _niespotykaną_ troską.

Ta zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc w jego stronę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jakby groźnym. Ale jej mały nos i okrągłe policzki nadawały jej wygląd obrażonego dziecka.

\- Ana - znów zamknęła oczy. - Nazywam się…Anastazja.

I zasnęła, tonąc ponownie w kokonie przytrzymywanym przez jarla. Małe dłonie nie dokończyły swojej wędrówki po szerokiej piersi Gromowładnego, opadając na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.

\- Niesamowite - mruknął Galmar po chwili ciszy, wpatrując się w zawiniętą postać z…no, co najmniej dziwnym, jak na Galmara, wyrazem twarzy.

Ulfrik nic nie powiedział, powtarzając tylko w myślach jej imię. To było proste, ale nie prostaczkowe, mocne imię arystokratki. Naszła go wtedy pewna myśl, że nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby zaczął wygrywać zakłady ze swoim generałem o umiejętności i siłę dziewczyny.

Choć, co prawda, nie wyglądała na osobę która kiedykolwiek trzymała miecz w dłoni. Nie z tymi pełnymi kształtami…

Nim jednak Ulfrik Gromowładny podążył za myślami o wcześniej wspomnianych pełnych kształtach, stanęli wreszcie pod jedyną komnatą w całej twierdzy z _drzwiami_ , za którymi można było starać się o odrobinę prywatności. Galmar otworzył je, wchodząc jako pierwszy. Ciekawe, że nie trzymał dłoni przy sztylecie u pasa.

Czyżby już na tyle stracił czujność po niecałym tygodniu na Wysokim Hrothgarze? Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, jarl też nie czuł potrzeby chwytania za rękojeść miecza pośród wiecznego pokoju i ciszy w domu Szarobrodych.

Komnata była mała, ze skromnym umeblowaniem, co i tak było dużą różnicą w porównaniu z innymi celami dla pielgrzymów i samych zakonników (dzielących zresztą jedno wspólne pomieszczenie). I była czysta. Najwyraźniej starcy spodziewali się, że cienkie posłanie i zimne, puste ściany celi będą niewystarczające dla mitycznego bohatera z Zaświatów.

Ulfrik położył zawiniątko na łóżku, które zaskrzypiało niewyraźnie, i wyprostował się. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z góry jak jastrząb, który widzi wychudzoną mysz i próbuje pogodzić się z faktem, że nie będzie najedzony po udanym polowaniu. Ani że na horyzoncie nie pojawi się większa zdobycz.

Huskarl w niedźwiedziej skórze stanął obok niego.

\- I co myślisz?

Ulfrik prychnął, przecierając twarz dłonią.

\- Muszę się napić - mruknął pod nosem, nagrodzony odgłosem aprobaty ze strony druha.

✣

Blask pojedynczego płomienia świecy odbijał się od złotego pióra, rozrzucając jasne refleksy po ścianach i długim stole, przy którym siedział Ulfrik. Galmar wyruszył w drogę powrotną już przed świtem, pozostawiając dowódcę zagubionego we własnych myślach. Stracił poczucie czasu, i nic dziwnego!

Wiecznie padający śnieg, ciemne, ciężkie chmury wiszące nad twierdzą i wszechobecny wiatr potrafiły zupełnie odciąć pielgrzyma od…wszystkiego.

Legenda o Złotym Gryfie była wyjątkowo dziwnym tworem przodków Nordów. Nikt jej nigdy nie spisał, przekazywano ustnie jej treść z pokolenia na pokolenie. Kto ją wymyślił? Cóż, pewien pasjonat ze Szkoły Bardów w Samotni stwierdził (dość stanowczo), że nie da się dokładnie wpisać powstania pieśni w karty historii.

_…jedno z piór wyląduje u stóp Niedźwiedzia._

Nord westchnął ciężko, przecierając twarz dłonią. Nie wahał się podczas podejmowania decyzji o wyjeździe z miasta, pozostawiając wszelkie plany wojenne swojej pierworodnej i jedynej córce. Ale teraz naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Miał dostać pomoc. Gromowładni pod jego rozkazami dopiero rozpoczęli kampanię, bardzo powoli przesuwając granicę konfliktu na zachód. Oddziały złożone z ochotników…cóż, nie była to zdecydowanie profesjonalna i przyuczana od małego armia.

A Gryf miał _doprowadzić Dzieci Skyrim do zwycięstwa._

Ciche, spokojne kroki wyrwały Ulfrika z podążania wzrokiem za kolorowymi plamkami na ścianach jadalni. Największy myśliciel z czwórki zakonników - mistrz Borri - przywitał się z jarlem skinieniem głowy i usiadł naprzeciwko. W dłoniach trzymał talerz z kawałkami chleba i plastrami żółtego sera.

Gromowładny przyjął poczęstunek, i przez kilka następnych długich chwil w komnacie panowała przyjemna cisza.

\- Ona jest silna.

Ulfrik wyprostował się, wzdychając głęboko. Głos mistrza był szeptem, ale jego dźwięk, najcichszy ze wszystkich, poruszył znaną strunę mocy w duszy jarla. Borri miał to do siebie, że mówił mało. _Naprawdę_ mało, w porównaniu do swych współbraci. Ale gdy się odzywał, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni z reguły niespodziewanym komentarzem lub radą.

\- Nie powinieneś odrzucać tej pomocy, synu. Bogowie wiedzą, co robią.

A jarl, choć kochający Talosa całym swym sercem, bardzo się zawiódł na ich 'wyborze'. Powstrzymał się od komentarza, wkładając do ust większy kawałek sera. Starzec uśmiechnął się delikatnie na ten widok.

\- Kiedy będzie gotowa, naprowadzimy ją na ścieżkę przeznaczenia. A ty, Niedźwiedziu, masz wojnę do wygrania.

✣


	4. Złocony pisklak

Bardzo dużo osób mówiło do mnie naraz. Nienawidziłam tego. Jak banda dzieciaków, proszących o atencję jednocześnie, ze swoimi sprawdzianami, zbitym kolanem, kłótnią z siostrą, pochwałą wychowawcy i tak DALEJ.

Jednak tym razem owe dzieci mówiły o wojnie, o byciu bohaterem, gdzieś ktoś rzucił hasło 'przeznaczenie', w tle co chwilę z oddali dobiegał do moich uszu ogromny ryk (pewnie smoka, bo przecież nie zapominajmy o mojej niespodziewanej podróży DO _SKYRIM_ ), ale tak naprawdę żadnej z tych istot nie dane mi było zrozumieć.

Oprócz jednego mężczyzny, stojącego gdzieś w tyle, który bez słowa się we mnie wpatrywał. A ja w niego. Te szare oczy widziałam już wcześniej, rozpoznałam je od razu (i nie, jakkolwiek bym tego chciała, to nie był Ulfrik w skórzanej zbroi bez rękawów z nabijaną ćwiekami tuniką sięgającą ponad kolana i…dość. Na razie wystarczy), gdy w poprzednim śnie ów wojownik przyszedł do mnie sam i skinął głową na powitanie.

Nic nie mówiąc dał mi poczuć ciepło bezpieczeństwa w głębinach mojego brzucha, które szybko rozlało się po całym ciele. Pokazał mi Galmara i Ulfrika, dwóch dość ważnych mężczyzn w tej historii…którą zresztą zaczynałam sobie powoli przypominać. A przekaz wydał mi się być dość jasnym.

Zresztą, pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu nie czułam się przy nich przytłoczona, jak w większości sytuacji gdzie byłam ja oraz inni wyżsi ludzie. Oczywiście, na razie mogę odwoływać się do jednej takiej chwili, wcześniej w korytarzu, gdy - chyba. Trochę mnie przycięło po tej herbatce - przezwałam Galmara 'naćpanym elfem'. I przedstawiłam się.

WRACAJĄC do snu, o którym przecież mam tu opowiadać, to niewiele z niego pamiętam. Tylko Talosa.

I wreszcie nadszedł moment, aby otworzyć oczy. A gdy to zrobiłam, krzyknęłam.

Małe stworzenie, które przysiadło na mojej piersi, również…wydało z siebie skrzek…i zeskoczyło prędko na ziemię. Przycisnęłam dłoń do ust, siadając sztywno i przysuwając się do ściany za swoimi plecami.

Blade światło dnia wpadało do pokoju przez wąskie okno nad małym biurkiem i lądowało w palenisku, gdzie jeszcze żarzyły się pojedyncze węgle. Na jednej ze ścian wisiała stara mapa świata, obok stał regał z zakurzonymi księgami…a przy nim siedział ON.

Siedział i patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi ślepiami. Skrzydła przyciskał mocno do tułowia, a cienki ogon trzymał przy łapach…dwóch łapach. Dwóch kocich łapkach i dwóch ptasich - jakby orlich…co?

Co.

_**Co.** _

\- Witaj, dziecko. Przestraszyłaś mnie.

Zamrugałam.

\- Starcy ostrzegali mnie, że mogę spodziewać się wszystkiego.

On do mnie… _MÓWIŁ._

\- Rozumiesz mnie. To nie jest pytanie. Słyszałem cię już wcześniej, jak rozmawiałaś z Arngeirem  
i wojownikami.

Czy to był gryf? To był chyba gryf. Tak, tak się nazywało zwierzę pół takie i pół takie…

\- Dlaczego nie mówisz? Jeśli chcesz, to woda stoi przy łóżku. Nie obawiaj się, Wezwańcu - na widok mojej nietęgiej miny, gdy posłałam nieufne spojrzenie w stronę dzbanka, prychnął przez nos. (PRYCHNĄŁ PRZEZ SWÓJ _ORLI DZIÓB_ ) - Nie dostaniesz już żadnych ziół. Zadbam o to.

I ta dziwna obietnica gadającego, najbardziej magicznego jak się da stworzenia w tym pomieszczeniu, mnie uspokoiła.

\- Hej - mój głos był chrapliwy i bardzo niepewny, a te trzy litery zdołałam wypowiedzieć z wielkim trudem. - Czy mógłbyś…mógł-boś? Bo nie jesteś dziewczynką, to pewne. To znaczy, nie obraź się, proszę…Ale…

Zamknęłam usta na chwilkę, opanowując drżenie ciała. Nie z zimna, ale ze stresu. Bo ów gryf patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem, wymalowanym na…ryjku? Paszczy? Co?

Eh, nieważne.

\- Fascynujące - mruknęło stworzenie, postanawiając znów wdrapać się na moje posłanie.

\- Nie, czekaj, momencik, chciałam tylko zapytać o jedną, maleńką rzecz.

Gdyby nie solidność ściany za plecami, przebiłabym się na drugą stronę - tak bardzo chciałam się _odsunąć_ od tej magiczności, która właśnie pokonała wzgórek kolejnego koca, będącego moją jedyną formą muru obronnego.

Super.

\- Słucham.

I usiadł. Skurczybyk nie większy od zwykłego kota, o piórach mieniących się całą gamą odcieni złota i ze skrzydłami, które na razie spoczywały niezwykle spokojnie na jego plecach, ulokował swój szlachetny zadek w odległości wyprostowanej ręki od moich trzęsących się stóp.

Zamrugałam znowu, podciągając jeden z koców pod brodę.

\- Ja…Czy to, znaczy…ty. Czy ty?

Mówiące zwierzę przekrzywiło główkę w geście niepojmowania teraźniejszości. Gdybym nie była takim rozklekotanym traktorem na polu własnego zdrowego rozsądku, stwierdziłabym, że wygląda wręcz uroczo.

\- Soren.

\- Że co?

\- Mam na imię Soren. I chciałabyś, abym ci wytłumaczył dlaczego tu jesteś?

Zdołałam tylko skinąć głową. Podczas jego opowieści mrugałam co dziesiąte słowo (nie żartuję. _Liczyłam._ ).

A gdy skończył, chciało mi się płakać.

✣

Drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho pod naporem dłoni jednego z Szarobrodych. W drugiej trzymał tacę z parującą potrawką w misce oraz gliniany kubek.

 _Kolejny_ gliniany kubek.

Soren - bo tak przecież nazwało siebie to złote…gryfiątko - rozłożył skrzydła i odbił się od krawędzi posłania, tylko po to, aby przefrunąć na biurko. A ja wciąż siedziałam na łóżku z kolanami pod brodą i wytrzeszczałam oczy.

Właśnie poznałam historię…znaczy, przepowiednię dotyczącą mojej osoby, która ratuje świat od zagłady, dosiada Złotego Gryfa, przewodzi rebelii Gromowładnych, pokonuje smoki i staje się najpotężniejszą osobą w Skyrim. Oprócz Smoczego Dziecięcia (które zresztą jeszcze nie dało o sobie znać).

Nic dziwnego więc, że nie byłam do końca świadoma obecności mężczyzny w pokoju.

_To przecież…gra. A mi się śni. Tak bardzo mi się ŚNI, że aż stało się jawą. To może zamiast walki z fabułą wczuję się w swoją rolę? Tak! Jak taki RPG, tylko…trochę…bardzo profesjonalnie rozbudowany? Ze strojami, prawdziwym zamkiem, efektami specjalnymi w postaci gadających zwierząt, halucynacji, bóstw…_

Przymknęłam oczy, słysząc cichy zgrzyt zawiasów, gdy starzec zamknął za sobą drzwi. I tym razem zostałam sama w pokoju.

✣


	5. Jak nie oszaleć...

Cóż, pierwszy dzień był…nerwowy. To znaczy, dla mnie. Gdy wyszłam z komnaty rano…o porannej porze (słońce świeciło już jakiś czas na niebie, a pogoda była wyjątkowo zachęcająca do zwiedzania), denerwowałam się opadającymi nieco spodniami, koszulą i przydługawym płaszczem, jaki mi podarowano.

A fakt, iż Szarobrodzi nie posiadali niczego w moim rozmiarze, był niespodziewanie irytującą pierdółką, która zajmuje umysł przez większość czasu, nie pozwalając się skupić na niczym innym.

Wracając do śniadania - na które doszłam prowadzona przez Sorena - to spędziłam je w wyjątkowej ciszy. Ale uważne spojrzenia trzech zakonników, z którymi jeszcze nie miałam przyjemności porozmawiać, nie pozwalały mi jeść dużo. Tylko kilka kęsów sera i suchego chleba.

Późniejszy plan dnia był dość prosty: każdy z zakonników oprowadzał mnie po klasztorze, opowiadając swoją część historii o…czymkolwiek o Skyrim, o czym chciałabym się dowiedzieć. Cały czas towarzyszył nam Soren, wtrącając swoim bardzo mądrym i wiedzącym głosem własne trzy grosze.

I tak minęły cztery dni.

Piątego ześwirowałam, bo…cóż, to dłuższa historia.

✣

 _Ciemność ogarniała mnie ze wszystkich stron. I choć moje dłonie…lśniły_ (dziękowałam Bogu, że to sen) _, to i tak nic nie widziałam na wyciągnięcie ręki._

_Wiecie, są takie momenty w filmach, kiedy główny bohater ma ten proroczy sen o zagładzie świata i ewentualnie swojej przyszłości, albo szuka odpowiedzi i zaraz właśnie z tej czeluści wyskoczy i kopnie go w tyłek przeznaczenie we własnej osobie. Ja właśnie się tak czułam, czekając na objawienie. Stałam na…czarnej…podłodze, lśniącej tak bardzo, że aż odbijała…czarny…sufit…_

_…nie, to nie ma sensu._

_-_ **_Czemu ty tak dużo myślisz?_ **

_Łoł. Grzmiący głos zaskoczył mnie tak bardzo, że aż podskoczyłam._

_-_ **_Dlaczego…Dziewczyno, stój w miejscu!_ ** _\- zirytowany syk był bardzo nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem._

_Moi bracia często tak na mnie fukali. Oznaczało to tylko, że przesadzałam z żartami i że należałoby się już zamknąć-_

_-_ **_CISZA!_ **

_Okej. Ktoś tu ewidentnie miał problem z moim nastawieniem do obecnej sytuacji. W_ **_moim_ ** _śnie._

_\- Momencik, ale to chyba moja senna wizja, nie? - Wzięłam się pod boki, wyciągając szyję i starając się schować mój drugi podbródek. Tak wyglądałam poważniej. - I moja głowa? Mam prawo myśleć sobie, co chcę i o czym chcę._

_Cisza. Ha! Żadne nadęte bóstwo nie będzie mi mówić, co mam robić kiedy śpię!_

_-_ **_Nie jestem bóstwem, dziewczyno._ **

_\- A ja nie jestem dziewczyną, tylko per 'panią' dla…ciebie, Dziwny Głosie z ciemności!_

_Parsknięcie, które usłyszałam w odpowiedzi, wywołało u mnie dziwny dreszcz. Jakby satysfakcji_ (choć i tak włosy na przedramionach stanęły mi dęba. Ze zdenerwowania).

_-_ **_Fascynujące…doprawdy. To dlatego ciebie wybrali?_ **

_\- Zamierzasz zadawać te pytania w pustkę? Tutaj? A jeśli tak, to czy mógłbyś sobie pójść? Proszę._

_Obróciłam się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i ruszyłam przed siebie, maszerując szybko. Gdybym tylko miała kieszenie w spodniach, wsadziłabym tam dłonie. ALE z faktu ich nie posiadania, po prostu trzymałam je blisko siebie, zaciśnięte w pięści._

_Nie wiedziałam gdzie idę. Po prostu chciałam pobyć przez chwilę sama_ (jak co noc. Taki mój mały rytuał, który postanowiłam odprawiać, aby jakoś…dać sobie radę z tą magicznością) _ze swoim własnym mózgiem, który analizował każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Szarobrodego lub Sorena w ciągu ostatnich pięciu dni._

 _A ten…głos z ciemności…nie dawał mi tej szansy. Co było frustrujące._ (Bo wspominałam już, jak bardzo irytuje mnie narzucanie przez kogoś mi swojego autorytetu, co w tamtym momencie wydawało się być tanią sztuczką bóstw. No dzięki, ale mam prawo do prywatności, okej?)

 _Silne,_ (zdecydowanie) _męskie palce zacisnęły się mocno na moim ramieniu, szarpiąc stanowczo. Skóra w miejscu dotykanym przez obcego zrobiła się niezwykle…gorąca. Tak, jakby krew pod moim cienkim naskórkiem zaczęła się gotować ze złości._

_\- Hej! Co ty-_

_Gdy zobaczyłam twarz człowieka, odebrało mi mowę. Tak na krótką chwilę._

_Ów mężczyzna patrzył na mnie z góry, dumnie zadzierając nos i zaciskając usta w wyrazie obojętnego gniewu. Włosy sięgające szerokich barków zbierał w warkocze za uchem_ (podobnie jak…Ulfrik…), _a błękitne oko mroziło mnie swoim blaskiem._

_I złem._

_I tak, jedno oko. Bo w drugim tęczówka LŚNIŁA płomiennym blaskiem, a PIONOWA źrenica przywodziła mi na myśl cholernie gadziego smoka! Już nie mówiąc o łuskach, wspinających się po jego szyi, zdobiących policzek i ginących gdzieś na skroniach…_

_A ja, z małym nosem na wysokości jego piersi, stałam z ustami na wpół otwartymi ze zdziwienia._

_**\- Aż dziw, że starcy jeszcze wkładają w twoje nauki jakieś nadzieje** _ _\- zbliżył swą twarz do mojej, ani trochę nie zmieniając położenia palców na mojej ręce._

_Muszę wam powiedzieć, że jego głos na żywo nie był taki złowieszczy. Ale i tak brzmiał nieprzyjemnie dla ucha._

_**\- Taka drobna i bezbronna…jak mały kociak.** _

_Dobra dobra, a teraz zadam pytanie: czy ktoś pamięta, jak wspomniałam o gotującej się krwi, gorącej skórze i tak dalej?_

_No to super, bo w tamtym momencie, gdy padło słowo 'kociak' wypowiedziane bardzo pogardliwym tonem głosu, coś się stało. OGIEŃ się stał._

_Nagle palce obcego zapłonęły, a ten odskoczył ode mnie, próbując zgasić…rękę_ (co - gdyby nie fakt, iż ja również płonęłam - było bardzo zabawnym obrazkiem). _Właśnie! Ja stałam w płomieniach._

 _Powaga! Małe języczki ognia skakały po skórze, łaskocząc mnie_ (bardzo dziwnie, bo było to _przyjemne). Ubranie pozostało na swoim miejscu_ (i dzięki bogom tego świata! Bo gdybym miała stanąć nago przed tym mężczyzną, niczym Daenerys Targaryen z małym smoczkiem przy piersi, to…spaliłabym się ze wstydu), _co było miłym zaskoczeniem._

_Ale czułam się coraz gorzej. Nie potrafiłam zatrzymać nagłej fali ciepła, która rozlała się po całym moim ciele, dusząc mi płuca. Dławiłam się gorącem, nie potrafiąc złapać oddechu, który byłby świeższy i chłodniejszy od tego przypominającego temperaturą piec hutniczy._

_Sama stałam się takim…piekarnikiem!_

_Upadłam na kolana, szukając zimna w lśniącej czernią posadzce. Nie mogłam oddychać! HALO, BOGOWIE?!!! I gdzie się podział Soren?! Gdzie mój obrońca…!_

_I z ostatnim duszonym krzykiem podniosłam ciężką od iście słonecznego żaru głowę…i spojrzałam wprost na NIEGO. Stał wyprostowany kilka kroków od mojej żałosnej, skulonej postaci, bez oczywiście najmniejszych śladów ognia na dłoni._

_Zobaczyłam, jak wykrzywia usta w grymasie niezadowolenia i mruży oczy, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie._

_Szkoda tylko, że nie zdążył podjąć decyzji na czas. Bo ja się właśnie udusiłam, zapadając pod posadzkę z najciemniejszej ciemności._

✣

Budząc się wiedziałam, że coś zepsułam. Poderwałam się natychmiast, zrzucając _płonącą_ kołdrę na zimną podłogę mojej komnaty.

COŚ ZEPSUŁAM.

Bez zbędnego myślenia (bo czy to kiedyś komuś się przydało w takich sytuacjach?) zeskoczyłam z posłania i chwyciłam za blisko stojące wiadro. Na szczęście płonęła tylko jedna rzecz, aż cud, że nie było to ani prześcieradło, ani koce pozostawione dla mnie w nogach łóżka.

Więc zgasiłam ten ogień własnym…własnymi…no, wszyscy wiedzą _co takiego_ było w wiaderku.

Super. Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane, ofiar śmiertelnych nie ma, a ja najwyraźniej jestem _piromanką._

Świetnie. Dobrze, że tej nocy Soren nie postanowił mnie odwiedzić i przytulić się jak małe zwierzę, na jakiego wyglądał. Gdy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, spadłam z krzykiem na ziemię.

Przynajmniej miał wtedy niezły ubaw.

Westchnęłam cicho, uspokajając oddech. Mężczyzna o smoczym oku był tylko snem…ale ogień najwyraźniej postanowił przetransportować się do świata rzeczywistego. To znaczy, świata Skyrim, na Wysoki Hrothgar, do **mojego łóżka** (bo czy był on rzeczywisty nadal podlegało dyskusji między moim sercem a mózgiem).

Do wschodu słońca pozostała mi godzina, sądząc po bladym świetle sączącym się przez małe, oszklone okno w ścianie. No cóż, dzisiaj chyba nie zostanę obudzona Sorenem siedzącym mi na piersi i patrzącym na mnie wyczekująco tymi swoimi ogromnymi ślepiami.

Postanowiłam, że o kołdrze opowiem Szarobrodym później.

✣


	6. Szczerość na krawędzi

Oglądał ktoś wschód słońca ze szczytu świata? To znaczy, z najwyższego punktu nad aktualnym poziomem morza zapisanym przez człowieka uczonego, któremu chciało się coś takiego…badać… _dobra_! Wiem, że nie o tym mam rozmyślać, a wypadałoby się pochylić nad dziwnym przypadkiem ognia na mojej skórze, mężczyzny ze snu i nad samą wizją.

Eehhh.

Wspominałam już, że znalazłam siniaki na ramieniu? Tak, w miejscu, gdzie mnie chwycił. I tak, w kształcie dużych palców.

Owinęłam się ciaśniej płaszczem Galmara i wypuściłam kolejną mgiełkę ciepłego oddechu z ust.

\- Dzień dob-

\- Jezus Maryja! - Podskoczyłam, poślizgnęłam się na lodzie odwracając tyłem do krawędzi szczytu i fuknęłam na właściciela znajomego głosu. - Soren, prosiłam?! Mógłbyś głośniej fruwać? Albo..a-albo nucić jak chodzisz? Albo może wołać…

\- Miałaś sen.

\- …kiedy mnie szukasz? Tak robią normalni ludzie!

\- Chodzi o spaloną pościel, prawda? Śniłaś o ogniu?

\- Ale nie! - Zagubiłam się we własnej histerii, machając rękami w powietrzu. - Bo ja jakoś nie potrafię ciebie… _wyczuć_ jak jesteś za ścianą. Nie, nie chodzi o moje umiejętności…Ja po prostu nie chcę! Och, mój słodki Boże, ja nie chcę…Ha! - Ciepłe łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach, a złote promienie słońca uderzyły w moją twarz z niespotykaną gwałtownością.

Tak, jak i zrozumienie pewnych rzeczy.

\- Ja nie chcę…Ja nie chcę tej magii, nie chcę Skyrim, nie chcę…siebie w tym świecie. Ja nie…ja…Dlaczego?

Pociągnęłam nosem, ocierając policzki rękawem koszuli.

\- Przepraszam cię - odetchnęłam głęboko, odwracając się do małego stworzenia siedzącego za moimi plecami. - Ja po prostu…tak, miałam dziwny sen. I jakby… - otworzyłam usta, chcąc bardzo wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co mogłam (za pomocą słów, oczywiście).

\- Boisz się.

Wspominałam, jak irytują mnie jego stwierdzenia? Rozumiem, że ta mała istotka nie była tylko mała. Ani młoda, raczej stara (zdecydowanie bardziej wiekowa od Szarobrodych), ale NA PEWNO BARDZO ZUCHWAŁA.

\- Och, Soren…tak, i jeszcze mówiłam ci, jak bardzo mnie to denerwuje…Oj, no tak, zapomniałam, że wiesz więcej i rozumiesz lepiej.

Gryf westchnął ciężko i podskoczył zgrabnie, machając skrzydłami. Wylądował jeszcze zgrabniej (tak, to możliwe w jego przypadku, aby zawstydzać największe modelki mojego świata pięknymi nóżkami, giętką szyją i ogromnymi oczami wypełnionymi najgłębszym brązem, w jakim kiedykolwiek utkwiłeś wzrok) na moim ramieniu, owijając ogon wokół szyi dla równowagi.

\- Pierwszy raz tak się przestraszyłam - przyznałam szeptem, zaciskając palce na krawędziach grubego futra. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałam krzyczeć. Nie na ciebie. Ale przyznasz, że jesteś irytujący.

\- Nie burcz pod nosem, dziecko.

\- _Nie jestem_ dzieckiem!

\- O, właśnie w taki sposób. I pozwól mi chociaż dokończyć. W Zaświatach mogłaś być niedojrzałą i rozpieszczoną kobietą o wysokim mniemaniu o sobie i stałej pozycji w hierarchii swojego społeczeństwa. Hej, zostaw mój ogon!

\- A ty mnie nie obrażaj.

Złoty gryf prychnął ze złością, zeskakując z mojego ramienia i siadając na głazie tuż przede mną.

\- Żadne z nas nie wybierało ani tej godziny, ani tego miejsca, ani siebie nawzajem. Nie minęło dużo czasu odkąd pojawiłaś się w Skyrim i staram się zrozumieć twoją postawę wobec żyjących tutaj istot. Jest ona naturalnie defensywna, choć odrobinę histeryczna i samolubna. Chciałabyś wiedzieć, czego ja chcę?

Pokiwałam głową, czując kwitnące rumieńce na policzkach i szyi.

\- Chciałbym pokoju we własnej duszy, spokoju na świecie i bohaterów nie muszących zrywać się do walki, gdy tylko biedny, niczego winny mieszkaniec Skyrim ujrzy smoka na niebie. Chciałbym należycie opłakać tych wszystkich bliskich memu sercu, którzy już nigdy nie wzbiją się ze mną pod nieboskłon.

Chwila ciszy, która nastąpiła po jego słowach, była niezwykle ciężka. Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na Sorena ze współczuciem. Czułam w głębi serca, że on tego nie chce, bo był przecież twardzielem. Halo. Takie charaktery przypisywano wielkim bohaterom, gotowym na poświęcenia. Silnym, często niezwykle pięknym, nadzwyczajnym, gotowym podarować światu tyle czasu i sił, ile trzeba…Och. Może o to chodziło? Może…

\- Czasu. Potrzebujesz czasu. Przecież masz ten czas teraz.

Brązowe oczy pociemniały.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? - Owe słowa mogły być wypowiedziane zupełnie innym, bardziej nerwowym tonem. A gryf wydawał się być smutny. - My nie mamy czasu. Wezwaniec pojawił się w godzinie największej potrzeby, która właśnie wybija.

\- I co, bogowie rzucają tak po prostu pisklakiem i bezbronną dziewczyną w środek walki? Walki, prawda? Bo wszyscy oczekują ode mnie, że chwycę za miecz i poprowadzę ludzi do zwycięstwa-

\- Tak, dziecko.

\- Soren, przecież ja nie umiem walczyć - histeryczny pisk wyrwał się z mojego gardła (niechcący). - Ja umiem tylko być sobą, czyli uśmiechniętą postacią która nie wyróżnia się za bardzo z tłumu. Ha, której w tym tłumie nie widać, bo taki ze mnie krasnal!

\- Ale jesteś tutaj i masz jakiś cel.

\- A powiesz mi, co mam robić? - Uklęknęłam na oszronionym kamieniu, zniżając się do poziomu złotej główki zwierzęcia. - Czy ty wiesz, co mamy zrobić? Bo ta przepowiednia nie daje nam zbyt wielu szczegółów.

Gryf zamrugał powoli, poruszył ogonem i…nic nie powiedział.

\- Okej, dobra, to ja powiem co teraz zrobimy - wstałam szybko, otrzepałam kolana ze śniegu i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. - Pójdziemy jeść, porozmawiamy o tym dziwnym facecie z mojego snu i rozwiążemy zagadkę ognia. Okej?

Soren przekrzywił głowę w ten uroczy, zwierzęcy sposób i poruszył skrzydłami.

\- O..kej?

\- Och, wytłumaczę ci po drodze co to znaczy.

✣

Mały płomyczek tańczył na mojej dłoni, ku uciesze Sorena i Arngeira.

Ja byłam przerażona.

\- Co czujesz? - Mistrz podtrzymał mi rękę, delikatnie chwytając za łokieć i nadgarstek.

Przełknęłam ślinę, wytrzeszczając oczy. Z boku musiało to wyglądać przezabawnie, widok dziewczyny odciągającej swoje dłonie jak daleko tylko się da od własnego ciała.

\- Emm…przerażenie? Strach. Nie czuję nóg. One też się podpaliły?

\- Nie, trzęsiesz portkami tak bardzo, że zaraz ci spadną - prychnął gryf, lądując na moich wyprostowanych rękach. - Spójrz na mnie.

~ _I wyrzuć obraz tej twarzy ze swojej głowy._

\- Soren, rozmawialiśmy o tych inwazjach do moich myśli.

~ _Ale to działa, spójrz!_

Złote zwierzę wydało z siebie skrzek pełen tryumfu. Ja wydałam z siebie okrzyk przerażenia.

\- Soren! MOJA RĘKA PŁONIE!

_A ja zaraz się uduszę od tego gorąca!!!_

I zanim którekolwiek z nas to skomentowało, rzuciłam się w kupę śniegu gasząc płomienie (które przecież i tak mnie nie raniły…ale cóż…).

Pociągnęłam nosem, nie odgarniając włosów z twarzy.

\- Przepraszam - wyjęczałam, leżąc w pozie symbolizującej beznadziejność świata i myśli samobójcze. - Ale ja naprawdę nie jestem żadnym ognio-władnym smokiem, który potrafiłby zmusić płomienie do..do…Oj, nie wiem, do samoobrony? Walki?

\- Ty nie…ale on tak - mruknął Arngeir, drapiąc się pod brodą.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, mistrzu - gryf syknął z niezwykłą zaciętością w głosie. - Ona jest za mała, za młoda i zbyt niewinna na jego porady!

\- Ej, ona może leży i kwiczy, ale wszystko dobrze słyszy!

Zignorowali mnie, zbyt zajęci wymianą groźnych spojrzeń. Westchnęłam ciężko, wstając i otrzepując spodnie (które wcale mi nie spadły, tylko sznur wiążący je w pasie po prostu się obluzował…).

\- Nie zgadzam się, aby starzec truł jej postrzeganie tego świata.

\- Yuvon Wunduniik, ta decyzja nie należy do ciebie.

\- Należy, mistrzu - chyba zobaczyłam dym wściekłości ulatujący z nozdrzy zwierzęcia. - Już tłumaczyłem tobie oraz twoim braciom swoją rolę w przepowiedni oraz życiu Wezwańca. I nie zgodzę się - pióra na jego grzbiecie uniosły się groźnie, a nagle zesztywniały ogon przestał latać nerwowo z boku na bok - aby moja mała spędziła chociażby minutę w jego towarzystwie. Znam jego sztuczki lepiej od ciebie, jego patetyczne przemowy o bohaterach i jego przeklętą dumę!

Nie rozumiałam wiele, ale dużo wyciągałam z kontekstu owej niecodziennej sceny (na przykład bardzo rzadko emocje pojawiały się na twarzy Szarobrodego. K T Ó R E G O K O L W I E K z cichych braciszków, a dzisiaj Arngeir wydawał się być zbyt zmęczony, aby utrzymać swą codzienną, kamienną maskę).

\- Mała? Serio? I mówi to koleś wielkości kota domowego?

…iii odczekałam jeszcze kilka sekund, stojąc z twarzą prawie stykającą się ze skrzydłami Sorena. Teraz oboje zaczęli burczeć i warczeć w tym dziwnym, pełnym ochów, achów i raków, języku.

Cóż, nawet gdy od nich odchodziłam kręcąc głową, żaden tego nie zauważył, zbyt pochłonięty złością na drugiego.

✣


	7. Wiara złotego kurczęcia

Pomimo lekkiego strachu przed snem, udało mi się nie rozmyślać o poprzednim koszmarze i dość szybko rozpłynęłam się na poduszce. Nie chciałam się bać tego mężczyzny ani własnego ognia, bo choć nie potrafiłam go kontrolować (tak jak i własnych odruchów na myśl o ponownym łapaniu oddechu w tak wysokiej temperaturze…brrr!) to w tym świecie takie umiejętności przydałyby się wielu.

_Otworzyłam oczy, kiedy wiatr połaskotał moją twarz perfidnie wykorzystując do tego moje rozpuszczone włosy. Leżałam na białym, mięciuśkim piasku tuż przy błękitnej, niezwykle spokojnej tafli wody. W powietrzu unosił się zapach soli, a daleko rozbrzmiewały krzyki pojedynczych mew._

_Ależ tu było tak…rajsko! Żadnego śniegu, chłodu, zagrożenia śmiercią poprzez zamarznięcie…_

_Uśmiechnęłabym się i opadła na piasek, gdyby nie…_

_\- Soren?!_

_Szczęka mi opadła, gdy rozpoznałam cień unoszący się wśród mew nad moją głową._

_\- Soren…Soren! Hej!_

_Moje krzyki_ (albo wściekłe wymachiwanie ramionami) _szybko zwróciły uwagę ogromnego stworzenia. Złoty Gryf, którego pióra lśniły jeszcze czystszym złotem niż na co dzień, wylądował po kociemu na plaży._

_\- Łooo… - westchnęłam z zachwytem._

_Soren przekrzywił łeb i zamrugał. W jego ciemnych oczach kryło się rozbawienie._

_\- Hej…Soren? Ja znam tylko jednego gryfa, jednego złotego…Aleś ty wyrósł! Czy to jakaś wizja przyszłości? O matko, bo jeśli tak, to będziesz wyglądał mega bosko!_

_Zwierzę parsknęło, ale nadal nic nie mówiło. Jego ogromny dziób nie wyglądał, jakby miał się poruszyć w najbliższej przyszłości._

_Przełknęłam ślinę, czując dziwny, chłodny dreszcz wspinający się po plecach. W myślach czułam pustkę w miejscu, gdzie zawsze czuwał gryf, ale nie to mnie denerwowało…_

_Soren spojrzał na coś_ (jak ja się modliłam, żeby to nie był KTOŚ. TEN ktoś) _za moimi plecami. Jego skrzydła zesztywniały, a pazury dwóch przednich orlich łap wysunęły się do pełnej długości, tonąc w piasku._

_Nie chciał atakować._

_Był ostrożny._

_**~ Musisz zaufać starcom, Yuvon Wunduniik. Przeszłość przecież pełna jest błędów ludzi chcących czynić dobrze. Moich również.** _

_\- Och, to tylko Talos! - Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy ujrzałam za plecami znajomą sylwetkę ogromnego norda_ (różnica była taka, że miał na sobie więcej ubrań niż ostatnio…).

_Soren prychnął i zbliżył się do mnie, bardzo opiekuńczym gestem owijając swój ogon wokół moich łydek. Nie ciasno, a stanowczo. Gdyby nim szarpnął, wpadłabym na jego szeroką, opierzoną pierś za plecami._

_I tak, wiem, było o wiele więcej rzeczy w pociągu moich myśli w tamtym momencie, jednak nie chciałam rozwodzić się nad szczegółami. Postanowiłam skupić się na rozmowie, i_ (bardzo szczerze pragnąc) _nie przerywać tej wymiany zdań._

_Nie musiałam czekać długo, bo Soren postanowił nie mówić w tym wcieleniu._

_\- Okej! - Wzięłam się pod boki, próbując wyplątać z miękkiego uścisku ogona. - Dobrze pana widzieć i naprawdę cieszyłabym się, że znowu rozmawiamy…Ale czy ktoś by mi wytłumaczył, dlaczego Soren jest taki nerwowy? I dlaczego, chciałabym też zauważyć, że to MÓJ sen, toczą się tutaj rozmowy tak wysokiej wagi?_

_Bóstwo uśmiechnęło się ciepło. To znaczy, usta skryte pod wąsami poruszyły się w górę_. _A gryf westchnął cicho, zabierając ogon spod moich nóg._

_~_ **_Yuvon Wunduniik martwi się o twoje życie, pisklaku._ **

_Uznałabym to za słodkie, ALE…_

_\- Okej, uroczo, ale mam na imię Ana. Proszę, mam dość ‘Wezwańca’, ‘dziecka’, ‘małej’, 'pisklaka'. Zgaduję, że nawet Smocze Dziecię przez krótki czas będzie tolerowało ten swój przydomek. Dobrze? Super. To dlaczego się o mnie martwisz?_

_Gryf, już bardziej przyzwyczajony do mojego stylu wypowiadania się_ (czyli CHAOSU) _, zignorował mnie dość ostentacyjnie._

_\- Ej, halo, ja wiem że to moja wizja senna i może irytujesz mnie na co dzień swoim wszechwiedzącym nastawieniem do świata, ale chyba nie odebrałam ci mowy - nerwowo spojrzałam na Talosa, gdy gryf nie odpowiedział. - Prawda?_

_~_ **_Minęło kilka stuleci, odkąd Wunduniik przemówił w Zaświatach._ **

_Zaświatach…okej. No dobra._

_Złote zwierzę poruszyło się delikatnie, powoli opadając na piasek, nie komentując ani pomrukiem, ani gestem…Tylko rzucał gniewne błyskawice z oczu w stronę mężczyzny._

_~_ **_Znów się spotykamy, ponieważ Ciemność już wie o twojej obecności na Szczycie. Nie minie dużo czasu, zanim pierwsi wysłannicy spróbują zgasić wasze światło._ **

_Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy przed oczami ujrzałam tę poranioną twarz obcego mężczyzny._

_~_ **_Nie potrzeba dużo, aby zabić człowieka._ **

_Głuchy, ostrzegawczy pomruk dobiegł z głębi gryfiego gardła zanim te słowa dotarły do przetwarzającej i rozumiejącej części mojego mózgu._

_~_ **_I dlatego powtarzam ponownie ~_ ** _Talos nie wydawał się być poruszonym nastawieniem złotego zwierzęcia do jego wypowiedzi. ~_ **_Zaufaj Szarobrodym. Nie daj się zaślepić własnej nienawiści do najstarszego z zakonu. Po raz ostatni przeznaczenie prosi o twoje poświęcenie._ **

_Bla, bla, blaaa…_

_Kolejna patetyczna wypowiedź herosa wołającego drugiego herosa o kolejną heroiczną walkę. Uh. Ciekawe, jak brzmiałaby rozmowa Talosa, Sorena, Arngeira i Smoczego Dziecięcia_ (jeśli on/ona wreszcie się kiedyś pojawi)… _? Nie, żebym jakoś takiej sceny wyczekiwała czy coś…_

_\- Co oni chcą mi zrobić?_

_No kurka, WRESZCIE! Czemu nie zadawałam tego pytania od początku? Tak, jakby tylko ktoś czekał na rozwój owej wymiany zdań z palcem na klawiszu uruchamiającym to właśnie pytanie._

_Soren sapnął cicho, znów owijając moje nogi swoim ogonem._

_~_ **_Wezwaniec i jego moce to wielka zagadka w historii Skyrim. Nawet Yuvon Wunduniik nie potrafi do końca określić, co budzi się w jego duszy każdego dnia spędzonego w twoim towarzystwie. Jest jedno stworzenie, które pomogłoby i tobie, i jemu._ **

_Ha. Tajemniczy mistrz, piąty zakonnik, znawca wielkich zagadek świata, i tak dalej…Brzmiało dziwnie znajomo._

_\- Ale Soren się boi. Dlaczego?_

_Miałam ochotę zbesztać gryfa za spojrzenie, które mi rzucił, jednak powstrzymałam się_ (w ostatniej chwili).

_~_ **_Nie opowiedzieli ci o nim… Cóż, Wezwańcu-_ **

**-** _Anastazjo - uśmiechnęłam się z poirytowaniem w głosie._

_~_ ** _Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, której przypisano rolę bohatera ~_** _Talos nie wydawał się być poruszonym moją uwagą_ (a to wszystko przez brodę, która przesłaniała najbardziej ekspresyjną część jego twarzy). _**~ Ludzie pojawiali się i odchodzili, a Wunduniik wciąż szukał. Gdy ty natknęłaś się na granicę w Zaświatach, pewna bariera pękła, przepuszczając twoją obecność w kręgi znanego nam światła i ujrzeliśmy Blask Końca i Początku.**_

_Zamrugałam. Miałam nadzieję, że udało mi się to zrobić w zaawansowanym slow-motion, aby pokazać mojemu rozmówcy, że przecież NIC NIE ROZUMIEM._

_~_ **_Żadne z nas nigdy nie było tak pewne swojego wyboru ~_ ** _aaa bóstwo ciągnęło dalej swoje ~_ **_Mędrzec z Gardzieli Świata pomorze wam obojgu odkryć swój ogień, da wam wskazówki jak go wykorzystać-_ **

_\- Dobrze, Talosie! - Klasnęłam zbyt wesoło w dłonie, przerywając jego monolog_ (nawet później tego trochę pożałowałam, bo zbliżało się heroiczne crescendo wypowiedzi wojownika). - _Dziękuję ci, że pojawiłeś się dzisiaj, tutaj, właśnie na tej boskiej plaży i w naszym zupełnie nie-boskim towarzystwie! - nie zwracałam uwagi na konsternację malującą się na jego twarzy. - Soren, uszczypnij mnie._

_Zapomniałam, że gryfy nie mają palców i trudno byłoby mu spełnić to życzenie…_

_Ale skurczybykowi się udało._

Obudziłam się.

✣

Okazało się, że przede mną próby smoka Paarthurnaxa przeżyło w sumie… _zero_ osób. Okrągłe, pełne zero, gapiące się na mnie swoim jednym okiem z otchłani śmierci, w którą zaraz mnie ktoś wrzuci. Super.

_S U P E R._

Wszystko tutaj chciało mnie zabić. Najpierw śnieg i mróz, później Ulfrik Gromowładny (serio, facet mógł mnie bajerować swoim barytonem przez wieczność, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jego oczy to dwa cholernie lodowe sople, przebijające mnie na wylot od momentu naszego spotkania), Dziwny Głos z ciemności, jacyś wysłannicy z Bóg-wie-skądinąd i smok.

Nie, dwa smoki. Nie zapominajmy o Alduinie Pożeraczu Światów, bo gdy pochłonie Skyrim, to mnie też, czyli daje nam dwa jaszczury na mojej nowo powstałej liście. Jehej!

A może mogłabym przestać tak histeryzować?

Skąd miałabym wiedzieć, co stanie się po mojej śmierci? Może wrócę do domu?

Ha! Dom…nope, nie ma MOWY, żebym teraz jeszcze rozkleiła się nad światem, do którego bardzo chcę, ale bardzo nie mogę wrócić…

~ _Dobra, złotko, zbieramy się._

Soren, który wisiał nad paleniskiem z ogonkiem owiniętym wokół jednej z żerdzi, nie poruszył się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru obudzić się w kolejnej płonącej kołdrze następnym razem, jak zobaczę obcego faceta grożącego mi wieczną ciemnością w moim śnie, to moje numero uno. Moje numero duo jest takie, iż wizja mnie władającej ogniem mnie pociąga. Po trzecie, skoro Talos mówi, że zobaczył…Blask?..cośkolwiek brzmiącego jak nadzieja wraz z moim wejściem do Skyrim, to znaczy, że jest nieźle.

Gryf otworzył oczy, jednak nie patrzył w moją stronę. Od rana nie potrafił na mnie spojrzeć, odkąd poznałam bolesną historię o swoich poprzednikach.

\- Po czwarte, chciałabym jeszcze zobaczyć smoka na żywo. Po piąte, sama myśl o pokazaniu siebie temu nadętemu miśkowi w wersji ognistej pochodni, albo jako bogini płomieni?, przyprawia mnie o przyjemny dreszczyk. A po szóste…to chyba nadal nie czuję realizmu w tego świata.

I nie, nie dlatego chciałam iść na pewną śmierć w niejakie chłodne objęcia mistrza, co swymi naukami może mnie _dosłownie_ wykończyć.

\- Dobra, Soren, ile można tu tak siedzieć, co? - Wstałam, bardzo zamaszyście odsuwając krzesło. - Zależy mi na twojej opinii, bo jako jedyny siedzisz mi cały czas w głowie i może _jest_ to bardzo niepokojące, ale mnie rozumiesz. Okej? Ach, dobra, miło było w każdym razie - machnęłam ręką, chwytając w drodze do drzwi płaszcz Galmara.

Nadęty kurak. _KURAK._

\- _Nie płacz, kiedy odjadę, sercem będę przy tobie_ \- zanuciłam cicho (specjalnym fałszem).

A gdy lodowaty wiatr uderzył mnie w twarz swoją pięścią pełną białych płatków śniegu, westchnęłam ciężko. Nie chciałam się żegnać z nikim, bo wiedziałam, że przeżyję. Samo bóstwo tego świata napełniło mnie tą nadzieją, te przepowiednie, jasne oczy mistrza Borriego lśniące iskierkami rozbawienia podczas naszych cichych rozmów…

I pomimo tych wszystkich, bardzo OCZYWISTYCH znaków, Soren nadal we mnie wątpił. Phi!

Moje rozczarowanie postawą złotego gryfa nie trwało długo, bo zanim dotarłam do schodów, w ramię wbiły mi się znajome, drobne pazurki.

~ _Idź do wieży. Pomogę ci przejść na drugą stronę._

_~ Wiedziałam! Ha! To przez moją osobowość, prawda? Nie znajdziesz drugiej takiej, nie w tym Skyrim!_

_~ Nie szczerz się tak, mała, tylko skup na krokach. Uważaj, ślisko! Chcesz nas zabić?!_

Nie odpowiedziałam, chowając uśmiech w połach skórzanego płaszcza.

✣


	8. Oczekiwani

Znów o niej śnił. Tańczyła tylko dla niego na polanie pokrytej grubym kocem białego śniegu. On z trudem przedzierał się przez kolejne zaspy, a ona wirowała, śmiejąc się radośnie i odbijając z gracją bosymi stopami od miękkiego puchu.

Ulfrik miał szczerą nadzieję, że to kolejna fantazja jego umysłu, a nie wizja od bóstw, którą miał interpretować. Naprawdę brakowało mu już siły na rozwiązywanie kolejnych zagadek, rzucanych mu pod nogi.

Z westchnięciem pochylił się jeszcze głębiej nad mapą jego wojny.

 _Ich_ wojny. Złotego Gryfa, Wezwańca, wiernych nordów, wojowników i prostych mieszkańców tej krainy…

\- Ojcze.

Mała dłoń ściskająca go delikatnie za ramię wyrwała jarla z ciężkich, codziennych myśli.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta. Napotkał bystre spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, umieszczonych nad lekko zadartym nosem upstrzonym piegami.

Ta wysoka, dwudziestoletnia kobieta, była dumą Niedźwiedzia i najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Ulfrik dziękował Talosowi za jej rady i ogromną pomoc w prowadzeniu rebelii…i nienawidził siebie za to, że odebrał jej tak piękną część młodości i rzucił w objęcia przemocy przeznaczonej dla twardych wojowników.

\- Nie mogłam znaleźć ciebie w komnacie, więc zostawiłam raporty na biurku. Galmara napotkałam przy wschodniej wieży, był bardziej mrukliwy niż zwykle, ale przeczuwałam, że to nie przez kłótnie na temat mojego bezpieczeństwa poza miastem. - Sigyn przekrzywiła głowę, mrużąc oczy. - Chodzi o Wezwańca, prawda?

Ulfrik nie odpowiedział, tym samym bardzo wyraźnie pokazując córce, co chciała od niego wyciągnąć słowami.

\- Ludzie go potrzebują - Mała Wilczyca westchnęła smutno i spojrzała na mapę. - Zwiadowcy donoszą o przesunięciu frontu na wschód. Kontrolujemy południową część Skyrim, przynajmniej całą dolinę od Pękniny po Gardziel. Ale morale są niskie. Poza tym, nadchodzi ciężka zima i większość naszych żołnierzy będzie potrzebowała czegoś więcej, niż twego imienia do walki.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Złotowłosa zmarszczyła brwi, wyczuwając w głosie ojca delikatnie drżącą nutę poirytowania. Zastanowiła się chwilę nad następnymi słowami.

\- Straciliśmy jedną czwartą naszych wojsk, a minął niecały kwartał od wydarzeń w Helgen - córka Gromowładnego nie spuszczała wzroku z jego spochmurniałego oblicza. - Rozciągając granice rozpraszamy armię, która najlepiej stawia opór Imperium zjednoczona. Wiem, wiem - Sigyn pochyliła głowę w geście szacunku - to twoje własne słowa sprzed dwóch lat. I, jak widać, wartałoby ci je przypomnieć.

Galmar, obserwujący z cienia ich wymianę zdań, przygryzł wąsa. Cieszył się, że Wilczyca wróciła wreszcie z misji dyplomatycznej, mającej na celu uzyskanie poparcia wiosek na północy kraju. Była jedyną osobą, której głos mógłby przebić się przez szorstką skórę i twardą czaszkę Ulfrika, trafiając ze swoimi logicznymi argumentami prosto do celu.

Czyli upartego jak siedmiu diabłów poczucia, że szybka wojna to najlepsze rozwiązanie dla Skyrim.

Huskarl, mimo swej zaciętości w walce z Imperium i nienawiści skierowanej w stronę norskich zdrajców, również zauważył niepokojące znaki wśród żołnierzy. Nie twierdził też, że przerwanie walk byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem, po prostu…potrzebowali JEGO.

Znaczy, JEJ. Bohaterki ze Szczytu, Wezwańca, legendy, która ocali Dzieci Skyrim i ukaże im drogę do światła.

Kamienna-Pięść nie wiedział (bardzo szczerze) jak rozwinie się ta historia…Ani on, ani Ulfrik nigdzie nie dostrzegli śladów złotego, magicznego i latającego stworzenia na Wysokim Hrothgarze. W drodze powrotnej, oboje głęboko zagubieni we własnych myślach, z każdą milą bliżej Wichrowego Tronu zapadali się w siodłach, garbiąc pod ciężarem surowej prawdy (i zmusili dwóch towarzyszących im żołnierzy do złożenia przysięgi milczenia dotyczącej wszystkiego, co ujrzeli na Gardzieli Świata).

Po utracie nadziei na pomoc Smoczego Dziecięcia (wciąż nie dającego znaku życia ze swej strony) w walce, widok tak małej i niewinnej istoty mającej stanąć naprzeciw imperialnemu złu…

Dosłownie to przedstawiając, było to jak przeznaczenie wbijające rozpalony nóż zawodu w połamane plecy nadziei, do ucha szepcząc jej ciche słowa o zagładzie i śmierci, których nie można już powstrzymać.

I mogli być pewni, że owo przeznaczenie rozsiadło się wygodnie na widowni, oczekując krwi, zawodu i płaczu z ich strony.

✣

Niedźwiedź odprowadził Sigyn zmęczonym wzrokiem, gdy ta zniknęła w głębi korytarza. Mężczyzna czuł, że naprawdę jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała jego córkę od dosłownego zaprowadzenia go do łóżka, było jej własne zmęczenie.

…albo godność ich obu.

Mężczyzna potarł czoło wierzchem dłoni, odkładając świecę na biurko ustawione naprzeciwko ogromnego i wygodnego, (iście) królewskiego łoża. Sięgnął po raporty, zwinięte w oczekujące i niecierpliwe rulony szorstkiego papieru…

…i gdyby nie to ciche westchnięcie, tak łagodne jak powiew porannego wiatru niosącego ze sobą świeży zapach soli od strony morza, jarl zagubiłby się pomiędzy prostymi słowami zwiadowców.

Nord odwrócił się, z wprawą wojownika sięgając po topór wiszący przy pasie. W gardle poczuł ekscytujące swędzenie mocy Głosu, który wzbudzony adrenaliną w żyłach Niedźwiedzia zaczął szeptać starożytne słowo…

Jego komnata była pusta. Każdy ciemny kąt, który stał się kryjówką potencjalnego zabójcy, i każde okno przepuszczające srebrny blask księżyców do środka były…niezwykle bezpieczne.

A na łóżku leżała _właśnie_ ona.

Zwinięta w kłębek, z ciemnymi włosami porozrzucanymi na jego poduszkach i piersią poruszaną niespokojnymi oddechami…była tam. Tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Ta, której potrzebował.

Ulfrik zmrużył oczy i nie opuścił broni, zbliżając się powoli do podwyższenia, na którym umiejscowiono posłanie. Czyżby to kolejny sen? Nie, nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na zaśnięcie w kompromitującej pozie gdzieś pod własnymi drzwiami, czy z nosem w mapie wojennej kampanii.

To może wyczekiwana z niepokojem wizja przyszłości?

Mężczyzna uspokoił nieco Głos napierający na jego klatkę piersiową i rozejrzał się znów po wnętrzu komnaty, będąc gotowym na atak z każdej możliwej strony.

Dziewczyna jęknęła przez sen, odrzucając głowę na bok i wyginając ciało w łuk, jakby chciała coś od siebie odepchnąć. Ulfrik przyjrzał się jej, skąpanej w srebrnym blasku księżyców, czekającej w jego własnym łóżku…

Giezło, stanowiące jej jedyny przyodziewek, nie pozostawiało dużego pola do popisu dla wyobraźni jarla. Subtelne palce białego światła muskały okrągłą twarz, przykrytą częściowo dziko wijącymi się włosami, a wszelkie wypukłości jej ciała otulone prześwitującą tkaniną wydawały się być rzeźbionymi w najczystszym marmurze przez utalentowanych artystów z dalekiego Imperium. Czy to pełne wzgórza ud unoszące się nad miękkim brzuchem zwieńczonym kolejnym pagórkiem, czy to piersi, ponętnie zadzierające stwardniałe, ciemne sutki przebijające się przez cienki materiał, jakby błagając…

 _Ty stary zboczeńcu,_ Niedźwiedź zbeształ się w myślach, natychmiast gasząc ogień którego dawno nie odczuwał w tak dalekich częściach swego ciała.

\- To przecież tylko sen - mruknął, zbliżając się do krawędzi posłania.

\- Mhmmm - dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu podobnym pomrukiem. - To tylko…sen.

Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała powoli. Jej niebieskie tęczówki mieniły się złotymi plamkami, pobudzonymi przez blask księżyców. Ulfrik stwierdził, że bardzo dawno nie widział tak urzekającej gry kolorów…

I zanim zdążył zbesztać się ponownie, ciemnowłosa zjawa pisnęła na jego widok i spadła z łóżka.

\- Ała! - Syknęła ze złością w głosie. Jarl był pewien, że zderzenie z dębowymi deskami nie było przyjemne.

Chwilę później czubek jej głowy wychynął ponad krawędź posłania.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie twój…No nie…naprawdę? Och, na bóstwa tego świata! - I znów ta złość w jej głosie…

Tylko tym razem, gdy wstając chciała się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość od łóżka (lub górującej nad nim ciemnej sylwetki ogromnego mężczyzny z niewidocznym wyrazem twarzy), nie zauważyła schodów. Wszystkie trzy stopnie pokonała zwycięsko, na końcu zderzając się z kolumną, jednak potykała się i _przeklinała_ za każdym razem, gdy jej palce nie znajdywały stabilnego oporu.

Gromowładny opuścił topór, poprawiając uścisk na rękojeści. Nie zamierzał odkładać broni, oczywiście.

Nie, kiedy w powietrzu cuchnęło magią.

\- Ty…pamiętasz mnie, prawda? - Dziewczyna, oparta plecami o kolumnę, przekrzywiła głowę.

Mężczyzna przytaknął, bardzo powoli okrążając łóżko.

\- Możesz opuścić swój…topór, naprawdę - ciemnowłosa przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. - Chyba że mój widok o tej porze i w tym wcieleniu…CO DO-..!

Urwała wpół zdania, gdy spojrzała w dół i niemal od razu przycisnęła ramiona do piersi. Krwisty rumieniec wspiął się po jej szyi, osiadając na policzkach.

\- Serio?! To naprawdę nie jest zabawne - wycedziła przez zęby i zanim Ulfrik zdążyłby zareagować, rzuciła się ku najbliższej skrzyni, chwytając za wełniany koc leżący na jej wieku.

\- Jeszcze wygarnę tej przestarzałej wylince, co myślę o takich żartach - mruczała pod nosem, owijając się szczelnie _jego_ własnością. - No dobrze, nie wiem, ile mamy czasu, ale na pewno nie dużo - odwróciła się wreszcie do jarla twarzą, z której powoli spływała dziewczęca czerwień.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Ciemnowłosa westchnęła cicho przez nos.

\- Bo potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie. Więc jestem.

_Kłamiesz. Dlaczego?_

\- Potrzebowaliśmy Wezwańca na długo przed twoim pojawieniem się na Szczycie. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - Powtórzył pytanie i ruszył w jej stronę, ostrożnie stawiając kroki na małych stopniach.

Poruszyła nerwowo nosem, a jej oczy pociemniały.

\- Bo czegoś _chcesz,_ Ulfriku. Tak ostatnio…działam w tym świecie. Pojawiam się u tych, którzy czegoś potrzebują od Gryfa - wzruszyła ramionami, choć widocznie chciała dodać coś jeszcze. - Eh, nieważne, długo by opowiadać. No więc?

_Kłamiesz._

\- Kto ciebie przysłał?

\- Ja, SAMA siebie tu przysłałam. Czego chcesz?

_Ciebie. Chcę ciebie._

Niedźwiedź przystanął kilka kroków od niskiej legendy jego norskich przodków.

\- Potrzebujemy sojuszników, jedzenia dla żołnierzy, broni i czasu na wygranie wojny.

\- Nie słuchałeś mnie uważnie, słonko - jej oczy zalśniły iskierkami rozdrażnienia. - Nie pytam o twoją armię. Pytam o _ciebie._

Jarl Wichrowego Tronu zatknął topór za pas, prychając przez nos. W innych przypadkach uznałby ten ton za pogardliwy, a za brak szacunku wobec władcy groził zimny loch. Ale ona…mężczyzna oszukiwałby siebie samego, gdyby nie zaakceptował przyjemnego uczucia, jakie rodziło się w jego trzewiach podczas tej wymiany zdań.

Była intrygującą postacią, bo nikt inny nie odważyłby się na takie słowa w jego towarzystwie. Nie bała się go…Tyle że to nie ona była kandydatką na Najwyższego Króla Skyrim, nie ona władała Głosem, nie ona-

\- Hej! - Pstryknięcie palców tuż przed jego nosem wyrwało go z refleksji nad ich statusami społecznymi (dość gwałtownie, bo jeszcze nikt _nigdy_ nawet nie pomyślał o wykonaniu takiego bezpośredniego gestu! A biorąc pod uwagę jej wzrost, musiała wspiąć się na czubki swoich palców i wyprężyć mięśnie ciała najbardziej, jak tylko potrafiła…). - My naprawdę nie mamy czasu na takie przekomarzanki. Staram się pomóc, chociaż przyznaję, że nie jestem najlepszym dyplomatą, ale…Och.

Ulfrik zauważył, że dużo wzdychała. Oraz to, że z każdym takim odgłosem czuł dziwną, ciepłą gęsią skórkę w okolicy serca.

Pobladła, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń oświetloną srebrnym promieniem…nie, _przepuszczającą_ światło księżyców…

\- Czyli chyba już nie rozwiążemy tej zagadki - szepnęła z malutkim uśmiechem.

Niedźwiedź sięgnął ku niej, muskając palcami chłodny policzek.

\- Potrzebujemy Złotego Gryfa - powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Na chwilę krótszą niż mrugnięcie powieki, pozwolił intensywnemu, desperackiemu pragnieniu wkraść się na jego usta. - Proszę…Pomóż nam wygrać pokój.

Ciemnowłosa przełknęła ślinę, dostrzegając to, co Niedźwiedź ukrywał przed resztą świata.

\- Chcesz bohatera…ale czy na pewno?

\- Ja-

Urwał, gdy straciła równowagę, wpadając prosto w jego szeroką pierś.

\- Ana? - Chwycił jej bezwładne ciało za ramiona, podtrzymując w pionie.

Uśmiechała się, gdy po raz ostatni spotkała się z nim spojrzeniem niebieskich, lśniących tęczówek.

\- Czyli jednak pamiętasz moje imię…

I zniknęła, pozostawiając Ulfrika Gromowładnego pochylonego nad wełnianym płaszczem, z delikatną, słodką wonią miodu unoszącą się w powietrzu.

✣

Ak’Nirro wzdrygnął się, zaciskając palce na rękojeści miecza przy pasie. Było mu zimno, oczywiście, a lekka zbroja Słowika (ponoć zaczarowana _specjalnie_ na taką właśnie pogodę!) nie zapewniała całkowitej ochrony przed mrozem.

I choć khajiit dziękował bóstwom za swoje grube futro chroniące delikatną skórę przez zamarznięciem, to ostatnie siedem tysięcy stopni starożytnych schodów pokonał w rekordowym tempie, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się wewnątrz murów klasztoru.

Ciekawym był fakt, że nie potrafił stać w cieniu bram spokojnie. Jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu się bać i odwrócić na pięcie, maszerując prosto do bezpiecznej i znanej Pękniny. A decyzja podjęta po ciężkim tygodniu rozmyślań, trzymała go mocnym uściskiem w tym jednym miejscu.

Tak więc stał na środku kamiennych schodów, gapiąc się na okute stalą wrota prowadzące do kolejnego rozdziału historii nieznanego mu świata.

Nie musiał przecież bronić Skyrim, bo mało zawdzięczał tej zimnej krainie. I choć wiązał swoją przyszłość z Gildią Złodziei (gdzie planował pozostać na dłużej, szczególnie teraz, gdy błędy martwego Mercera należało naprawić i odbudować zniszczone sojusze), to nie potrzebował niczego więcej.

Nie chciał.

Inni chcieli.

 _Przeznaczenie_ chciało.

Wiatr zawył w kamiennych szczelinach budowli, a wojownik westchnął głośno. Ruszył przed siebie, popychany mrozem i smoczymi, niesłyszalnymi szeptami.

✣


	9. Dziwny podstęp

Smocze Dziecię przybyło dokładnie wtedy, gdy się go spodziewano. Starożytne głosy wyprzedziły jego spokojne kroki, oznajmiając Szarobrodym pielgrzymkę bohatera, który podjął się walki z siedmioma tysiącami schodów.

Lub ostrzegały ich przed śmiercią, podążającą ścieżką mężczyzny.

Wysoki Hrothgar przywitał go ciszą i spokojem, i tylko płomienie tańczące na pochodniach zadrżały na jego widok.

Czarownik otrzepał płaszcz ze śniegu i odrzucił kaptur, rozglądając się po wnętrzu tajemniczego klasztoru. Cichy syk zwrócił jego uwagę, a on powoli, nie wydając się być zaskoczonym reakcją piątego, niezwykłego mieszkańca Gardzieli, odwrócił głowę w stronę kamiennego ołtarza na szczycie schodów.

Złoty gryf, nie większy od domowego kundla, siedział z dumnie wypiętą piersią, uważnie obserwując przybysza. Z jego na wpół otwartego dziobu wydobył się kolejny nieprzyjazny warkot, gdy czarownik uniósł dłonie w geście pokoju.

\- Więc pogłoski były prawdziwe - szepnął, i choć w jego błękitnym oku nie można było dostrzec nic prócz zachwytu i zaskoczenia…

…to Soren nie potrafił pokonać dziwnego poczucia o śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, czającym się w cieniu przybyłego mężczyzny. Co prawda źle znosił bliską obecność smoków (a od sylwetki pielgrzyma biła niezwykle silna moc tych gadów, zapewne z dusz pochłoniętych przez Dovahkiina. _Zapewne…_ ) i sama świadomość o jednym z nich, który wciąż żył na tym samym zboczu Gardzieli często przyprawiała go o nieprzyjemną, gęsią skórkę, ale teraz…

Gryf prychnął niespokojnie przez nos, wdychając zapachy świata, którymi śmierdziały luźne szaty podróżnika. Zimowa Twierdza i ślady magii z Akademii…Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd szybował pod niebem Północnej Marchii i obserwował tajemniczy horyzont, gdzie nieznane morze stykało się tam ze sklepieniem świata.

Przerwał niedojrzałą ucieczkę od bolesnej rzeczywistości, zanim dosięgły go zjawy z przeszłości.

Och, i gdyby tylko Soren sięgnął głębiej! Gdyby zasłona wokół jego umysłu, zbudowana przez niecierpliwe oczekiwanie Any, smutek z powodu jej straty, bezsilność i dziwną, _przedziwną_ pustkę w jego sercu…Gdyby tylko dostrzegł palącą bliznę mężczyzny, rozciągającą się pod zasłonką iluzji na twarzy w połowie zakrytej czarnym kawałkiem materiału-

\- Dovahkiin - głos Arngeira przerwał niepokojącą wymianę spojrzeń, pojawiając się w wejściu do korytarza skąpanego w półmroku. - Witaj na Wysokim Hrothgarze.

Jednooki nord o jasnych włosach, wciąż wilgotnych od śniegu, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oj tak, kilka następnych dni będzie _naprawdę_ **_ciekawe._**

✣

\- Co ty robisz?

Normalny człowiek podskoczyłby w miejscu, wystraszony niespodziewanym dźwiękiem głosu dochodzącym zza swoich pleców.

Ale nie _on_.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko - czarownik wzruszył ramionami, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę gryfa - kiedy wróci.

Soren parsknął, nerwowo uderzając ogonem o ziemię. Minęły trzy dni, odkąd ów Niro z Zimowej Twierdzy trafił wreszcie na Szczyt i rozpoczął swoje nauki. Szarobrodzi byli bardziej niż zadowoleni postępami swego podopiecznego…

…i tylko gryf nadal czuł nienaturalne zimno bijące od postaci nieznajomego.

I co on wyprawiał pod drzwiami _jego_ Wezwańca?

\- Wróci. A ty idź już do siebie, miałeś zapewne ciężki dzień, a jutro zapowiada się podobnie.

Nord parsknął (co można było uznać za śmiech, lecz Sorena jakoś nie obchodziły takie szczegóły) i odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Zastanawiałem się też - niebieskie oko czarownika zalśniło nienaturalnie, jakby wypełnione nieogarnioną mocą. _Jakby…_ \- czy twoja pani również jest taka nieufna? Och, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania.

I oddalił się w głąb korytarza z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy.

_Dovah nie po to zjawia się na Szczycie, aby zobaczyć Wezwańca. Nie po to pielgrzymuje do starożytnego klasztoru._

_Gardziel Świata jest dla niego **przeznaczeniem.**_

Stare słowa wypowiedziane przez jeszcze starszego mędrca zabrzmiały dalekim echem w głowie Sorena. Niro z Zimowej Twierdzy rzucił jeszcze na odchodnym chłodne ‘dobranoc’, ale równie dobrze mógłby życzyć gryfowi kolorowych snów i słodkiego _chrapanka._

Bo on właśnie usłyszał głos-

_~ …Soren, na miłość bożą i mniej bożą, jeśli nie odpowiesz za kilka minut, wparuję tam cała w płomieniach i wtedy zobaczysz, czego mnie nauczyła ta stara wylina! A jeśli mnie nie słyszysz, bo to zesrane, cholerne i ZUPEŁNIE NIEPOTRZEBNE pole ochronne jest twoją sprawką, bo jakoby boisz się Paarthurnaxa, to zasadzę ci takiego kopa w ten twój szlachetny zad, że zanim wrócisz z powrotem do klasztoru, zdążysz urosnąć do wielkości KROWY! Kapisz?!!!_

Czy to możliwe, żeby **_potężna_** magia zagłuszyła ich umysły? Zaślepiła oczy? Omamiła?

_~ Jeśli mi powiesz, że to, co właśnie słyszę w głowie, to twoje zagubione myśli, dostaniesz taki ochrzan, że pozbierasz się dopiero po apokalipsie!! RUSZ TE KOPYTA I POMÓŻ MI WEJŚĆ DO ŚRODKA!!!_

I choć złote zwierzę, tak małe i skonfundowane, siedzące okrakiem na środku pustego korytarza i gapiące się z półotwartym dziobem w ścianę, którego serce rwało się z piersi w stronę _żywej-_

Murami klasztoru wstrząsnęły potężne Słowa.

\- **_Tiid Klo UL!_**

Czas stanął w miejscu.

✣

Jaka ja byłam _GŁODNA._

Nie obchodziło mnie spanko, ciepły kocyk, jakaś herbatka…chciałam _jeść._ Pochłaniać góry suchego sera, chleba, popijać stopionym śniegiem-

Dobra, momencik, może jednak odrobinkę przesadzam.

\- No i co teraz?! - Krzyknęłam w stronę białego łba starego smoka.

Paarthurnax oczywiście mnie usłyszał (bo czymże był taki wietrzyk dla tego starego gada?), choć ja, chwiejąca się na nogach z każdym mocniejszym podmuchem wiatru, ledwo rejestrowałam własne słowa.

\- Drem, Boziik Vahdin.

Westchnęłam głośno ( _głośniej_ niż wichura szarpiąca moje rozpuszczone włosy i grożąca zepchnięciem z lodowego klifu, na którym chwiałam się niebezpiecznie) słysząc po raz czternasty tego dnia kolejną frazę w smoczym dialekcie.

Przynajmniej tyle, że gadzina nauczyła mnie wcześniej kontrolować ogień w moich żyłach w taki sposób, żeby nie spalić ubrań, a jednak móc się ogrzać. Bo naprawdę, jeśli zamierzał do mnie warczeć w ten sposób, to ZAPOWIADAŁ SIĘ _DŁUGI_ WIECZÓR.

\- Cierpliwości, Śmiała Panno - powtórzył.

Prychnęłam. (Och, oczywiście, że znałam tłumaczenie tych słów! Po prostu…spędziłam trochę czasu z Paarthurnaxem i zatęskniłam za wszechwiedzącym tonem Sorena. Bardzo). Średniowieczne przydomki były piękne, prawda. Ale ten biały smok i jego wysokie mniemanie o swoim gatunku oraz bardzo _małe_ o moim…

Wróćmy do planowania akcji ratunkowej, okej?

Przed nami, w dole, ciemne kontury budowli rysowały się wśród zamieci w dość…ponury sposób. Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy po raz kolejny sięgnęłam myślą ku gryfowi i zostałam odepchnięta lepką, zimną macką.

Jakbym dostała w twarz ślimakiem wielkości mojego przedramienia.

\- Fuj! Rany, nie chciałbyś może TY spróbować się przebić?

Smok nie skomentował (jak przez ostatnie dni spędzone w moim towarzystwie), przysiadając na krawędzi w koci sposób. Jakby szykował się do skoku.

\- Czy wyczuwasz coś jeszcze poza murami twierdzy?

Zmarszczyłam brwi, owijając się ciaśniej płaszczem Galmara i skupiając wzrok na celu moich…zaklęć. Znaczy, magicznego skanera.

\- Nope.

Biały gad westchnął (czy ja tam usłyszałam jakieś _mamrotanie pod nosem na mój temat?_ ) i rozprostował skrzydła. Przełknęłam ślinę, w duchu odmawiając krótką modlitwę.

_~ Mój drogi Sorenie, jeśli się nie zabiję spadając z grzbietu smoka, to przyrzekam, że jeszcze ci opowiem historię Froda Bagginsa i jego Mission Impossible!_

Paarthurnax nie musiał _nic_ mówić (i to się nazywało supermocą! Szkoda, że mnie tego nie potrafił nauczyć…), gdy z trzęsącymi łydkami sięgnęłam po kolce na jego szyi i **_wdrapałam się na smoczy grzbiet._**

To nie miał być lot, a spokojny zjazd po wietrze kilkaset stóp w dół. Nieee, wcale nie była to duża odległość. Mogłam ją pokonać przecież sama, a zajęłoby mi to może z…piętnaście minut?

Ach, no tak, zapomniałam o dwumetrowej warstwie śniegu, ostrej wichurze i śnieżynkach wciskających się w każdą szczelinę mojej twarzy, co wydłużyłoby mi ten spacer dooo… jednego dnia.

Jeden z kolców wbijał mi się tu, drugi tam, a białe łuski były wyjątkowo szorstkie w miejscu, które wydawało mi się być _najlepszym_ do usadowienia mych szlachetnie przemarzniętych półdupków. Gdy smok poruszył się pode mną, zacisnęłam oczy, tuląc mocno do szyi ogromnego gada.

I siup! nagle płynęłam przez wichurę, czując tylko reakcję żołądka na (niewielką) zmianę wysokości. Ale nie, nie odważyłam się spojrzeć na świat _przelatujący_ mi przed oczami…

Zanim skorygowałabym ten mało udany komentarz, zsuwałam się już na stały grunt pod naszymi stopami. I naprawdę mało brakowało, a poklepałabym Paarthurnaxa po łuskach jak jakiegoś konia.

Bez słowa ruszyłam przed siebie, pokonując obślizgłą barierę, którą postawił bardzo zuchwały czarownik. Wraz z moim wejściem do Hrothgaru miał _przekichane._

✣


	10. OGIEŃ

Smoczym Dziecięciem był _kot._

**_K O T._ **

Okej, dobra, wiem. W Skyrim nie ma kotów, są khajiity-

Nie. Dla mnie kot. Ciekawe, czy oni mruczą, jak się ich podrapie…?

~ _ANA!_

Westchnęłam cicho, próbując przemknąć do środka niezauważona przez Miraaka, który obecnie zajęty był walką z wcześniej wspomnianą kicią.

_~ Hej złotko. Tęskniłeś?_

Soren nie odpowiedział. Najwyraźniej skupiał się na czymś innym, bardzo intensywnie, bo nawet nie- Ach! No tak! Przecież ktoś tu wcześniej zatrzymał czas…

…a ja ze smoczym błogosławieństwem, tarczą nieśmiertelności, niewidzialną zbroją, magicznymi tatuażami i blablabla, mogłam cieszyć się swą odpornością na Słowa. Ha, co więcej, Paarthurnax nauczył mnie paru sztuczek związanych z _moim_ Głosem!

Ale dość tych spoilerów, wróćmy do akcji!

Wchodząc od tyłu, zostałam powitana widokiem bijących się dwóch Smoczych…Dziecięciów? Dzie..ciów? Dziecków?

Eh.

Ważne było to, że skupiali się wyłącznie na sobie, co pozwoliłoby mi na uratowanie którejś z ofiar Miraaka…tylko że takowych nie wyczuwałam nigdzie w pobliżu. Żadnej czarnej, obślizgle chłodnej obecności jego magii (oprócz tej _durnej i zupełnie bezsensownej_ bariery na zewnątrz), czającej się po kątach.

~ _Uciekajcie stąd, ty i ten dumny głupiec!_

_~ Nope, dopiero tu wróciłam. Poza tym, to jedna z niewielu rzeczy na które zgodziłam się wspólnie z Paarthurnaxem, więc…_

_~ Nie rozumiesz, dziecko ~_ syknął Soren swym desperackim tonem. _~ On chce ciebie!_

 _~ Dobrze ~_ wzruszyłam ramionami i usiadłam na kamiennym ołtarzu, obserwując błękitną zasłonę Krzyku powoli zanikającą w zimnym powietrzu klasztoru. _~ To niech sobie chce._

Gwałtowny syk, stłumione przekleństwo i odgłos ciała uderzającego o posadzkę zwieńczyły panowanie zaklęcia nad czasoprzestrzenią w Hrothgarze. Khajiit, brutalnie zrzucony ze schodów, jęknął, próbując chociaż odwrócić głowę w stronę miecza leżącego obok.

Futro na jego pyszczku..twarzy lśniło od krwi.

\- Proszę, proszę - Miraak stanął na szczycie schodów. - Wreszcie wróciłaś do domu.

Jego uśmiech był…przerażająco ludzki. Wzdrygnęłam się, przypominając sobie jedno z wielu zdań na jego temat, wypowiedzianych przez bliżej nieokreślone bóstwo w moim proroczym śnie (dotyczącym światów. Inna historia. Nie na teraz).

_…śliskie słowa, które niczym macki oplatają swą ofiarę. Na końcu musi błagać o powietrze, a on, pan ciała, staje się panem umysłu._

\- W samą porę, prawda?

A potrzebowałam go tylko zwabić na tyle blisko, żeby zaatakować…Łatwizna.

Szkoda tylko, że przeszkodził nam Soren.

~ _Powiedziałem, UCIEKAJCIE!_

Rzucił się ze skrzekiem godnym naprawdę odważnej surykatki prosto na twarz czarnoksiężnika, zrywając pazurami bandaż chroniący zabliźnione, smocze oko. Miraak syknął z rozdrażnieniem, a z jego palców strzeliły jasnoniebieskie iskry.

\- Soren! - Gryf został odepchnięty niewyraźnym Słowem i porażony jaskrawą błyskawicą nienawistnej energii.

Gdy zeskoczyłam z ołtarza, ruszając na ratunek swemu obrońcy, cały plan _spalił się na panewce_. Tam, na kamiennej posadzce Wysokiego Hrothgaru, gdzie pozornie nieszkodliwa bariera obślizgłego śluzu otaczała niewyraźną kopułą cały budynek klasztoru…

 ** _Biada tym, którzy mieli z nią styczność_**.

I nim wykonałam chociażby dwa kroki, ogromne zimno rozerwało moją pierś na strzępy, pozbawiając przytomności.

✣

\- Bezczelni głupcy! - Miraak splunął, przymykając zdrowe oko i skupiając wolę na swoich ranach. - Mogliście uniknąć śmierci, wydając mi tylko ją! Chciałem być miłosie-ACH!

Prosty, żelazny sztylet wbito mu z impetem prawdziwie wściekłego kota prosto w podbrzusze.

\- Krii Lun Aus - wycedził Ak'Nirro przez zaciśnięte kły, przywołując łaskoczącą moc Głosu jeszcze raz.

I tym razem nie miał zamiaru wahać się przy ostatecznym ciosie.

Złote zwierzę, oszołomione atakiem Miraaka, zdołało przysunąć się bliżej leżącej dziewczyny. Pierś Any zastygła, krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy, tworząc bladą i wykrzywioną z bólu maskę strachu i cierpienia. Biło od niej zimno i mroczna obecność złej magii.

Cisza zaległa wokół ciała Wezwańca.

\- Najpierw zabiję ciebie - syknął czarnoksiężnik, odrzucając kopniakiem khajita od siebie - i pochłonę to wszystko, czego zdążyłeś się nauczyć przez ostatnie miesiące!

Ak'Nirro warknął wściekle, ukazując kły i skoczył z nadludzkim wysiłkiem w stronę Miraaka z wysuniętymi pazurami obu łap. Mogło go powstrzymać tylko jedno starożytne-

\- **_FUS RO DAH!_**

Wojownik w lekkiej zbroi Słowika, odepchnięty Krzykiem Szarobrodego, uderzył mocno o kamienną ścianę klasztoru, z jękiem opadając na posadzkę.

Wysoki Hrothgar zadrżał od kolejnej próby przełamania bariery przez Paarthurnaxa, który walczył wytrwale z narastającą wichurą i czarną magią, pochłaniającą siły Blasku Końca i Początku. Miraak zacisnął zęby, gdy piekący ból zelżał, pozwalając mu się skupić na zaklęciach.

\- Niech mędrcy zakończą to, co rozpoczęli głupcy.

I wydał rozkaz.

✣

_Pan kazał kroczyć wśród cieni. Więc Sługa kroczył._

_Pan wykrzyczał swe pragnienie, wskazując Słudze Szczenię Światłości, tlące się niewyraźnie pośród otaczającej go ciemności. Dla Sługi było to łatwe zadanie, bo miał zabić._

_Tylko zabić._

_I było to wręcz…uwłaczające siłom drzemiących w jego ramionach i w jego Głosie._

_Lecz Pan kazał, a Sługa nie miał wyboru._

_A gdy na jego drodze stanęło Przeklęte Zwierzę, stary głupiec poruszył nicią w duszy Sługi, przyzywając jego dawne, niedoskonałe i umarłe 'ja'._

Borri. Nazywał się…Borri.

_I miał za zadanie zabić. Czarne, zimne dłonie pomogły mu zacisnąć palce na rękojeści krótkiego ostrza wykutego nie w tym świecie._

_Uniósł go wyuczonym ruchem, gdy ciemność oczyściła jego drogę i Przeklęte Zwierzę nie mogło mu już przeszkodzić._

_Szczenię Światłości było nieświadome śmierci, gdy ta przyszła niespodziewanym, szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem ramion._

_Miał zabić._

I miał na imię Borri.

✣

Zanim otworzyłam oczy, powitałam ogromną falę ciepła, która wepchnęła mi się do płuc i przegoniła resztki zimna z mojego ciała. Ogłuszona rykiem Paarthurnaxa zamrugałam, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok i zobaczyć więcej, niż tylko ciemność unoszącą się nad moją głową…

Momencik.

_MOMENCIK._

To nie była zwykła ciemność.

\- Borri…?

Szarobrody nie odpowiedział, tylko…uniósł kąciki ust w smutnym uśmiechu. I przewrócił się na bok.

\- Borri! - Podniosłam się szybko, odpychając w głąb umysłu drętwotę własnych członków i pochyliłam się nad ciałem starca. - Borri, co się stało? Hej, staruszku..!

Z jego piersi wystawał sztylet.

SZTYLET.

\- Okej, dobra, jak to szło? - wymamrotałam, przyciskając _mokrą od krwi_ szatę zakonnika, która zbyt szybko przybierała ciemniejszy kolor. - Wyciągnę sztylet z rany i razem zatamujemy krwawienie, dobrze? Na trzy, raz-

\- Blask - szepnął Borri, patrząc na mnie niebieskimi oczami, lśniącymi jaskrawiej niż kiedykolwiek. - Jesteś…Blaskiem.

\- Tak, wiem, staruszku. Uwielbiam twoje legendy. Ale opowiesz mi tę później, dobra?

Broń emanowała zabójczym zimnem. Zakonnik uniósł kącik ust, z którego pociekła strużka ciemnej krwi.

\- Blask nowego dnia.

\- Borri? Jeszcze raz, na trzy, raz, dwa i…Borri? - Przechylił głowę na bok, a jego pierś… - Borri! Nie, chwileczkę, poczekaj…Nie zasypiaj, jeszcze możemy ciebie urato…O nie. Nie, nie, nie…

Umarł. Tak sobie, właśnie teraz…odszedł. Trzymałam rękojeść w dłoni, zabrakło mi tylko…Przecież ta rana, ona…mogłam ją oczyścić ogniem. Bolałoby, oczywiście, ale…

Westchnęłam głośno, przyciskając wilgotne dłonie do ust. Pachniały krwią. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale moje gardło odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa. Kilka łez pociekło mi po policzkach…

I coś zrozumiałam.

Borri odszedł. Nie żył, jak… _jak ludzie w moim, prawdziwym świecie. Tam, gdzie nie ma smoków i magii._

_Bo przecież **pamiętasz dobrze rodziców, prawda? To nie pierwszy raz, gdy twe ręce są mokre od niewinnej krwi przelanej w twoim imieniu!**_

\- Wynoś się z mojej **głowy**! - Syknęłam, podnosząc wzrok znad ciała swego martwego _przyjaciela_.

Miraak trzymał Sorena za tylne łapy, a gryf…wisiał bez życia…

Pustka w głowie mogła oznaczać dużo, w tym i-

\- Nie! - Mój desperacki krzyk zagłuszył ryk smoka, który nadal walczył z magią czarnoksiężnika na Szczycie.

Znajomy, gorący pomruk podrapał moje gardło od środka, sięgając po _broń_.

\- Puść go - powiedziałam, nie wstając z klęczek. _Gdyby tylko mój wzrok mógł zabijać…_

Przeklęty Nord wyciągnął do mnie pustą dłoń w geście zaproszenia. Przymknęłam oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech.

Nie udało mi się.

\- **Powiedziałam** \- **_I Z DAWIEN DAWNA OGIEŃ SMOKÓW_** \- **żebyś go puścił!**

**_ZAPŁONĄŁ RAZ JESZCZE_ **

Klasztor ogarnął piekielny żar, palący wszystko, co nie należało do tego wymiaru. Łącznie ze mną.

Ale moja wściekłość i smutek były potężniejsze od płomieni.

Otworzyłam usta, Krzycząc.

\- **_ZU'U SAHROT YUL -_** moje struny głosowe zdawały się pękać pod naporem starożytnych Słów.

_JESTEM POTĘŻNYM OGNIEM_

Miraak wypuścił gryfa, próbując stworzyć magiczną osłonę _obiema_ dłońmi. Dzięki temu miałaby być _potężniejsza._

Ale nic nie potrafiło zatrzymać nagłej fali mocy, która podniosła moje ciało z kamiennej posadzki.

\- **_ZU KOD VIINTAAS SIL_**

_WŁADAM LŚNIĄCĄ DUSZĄ_

Jego płaszcz, jego dłonie… _jego twarz PŁONĘŁA._

**_\- ZU'U BOZIIK SHUL!_ **

_JESTEM ŚMIAŁYM SŁOŃCEM!_

Światło drzemiące w ukryciu moich wnętrzności oślepiło mnie, zmuszając do zamknięcia oczu. Krzyknęłam głośno, gdy nieznane mi dotąd uczucie palącego gorąca _ugryzło mnie_ w skórę nad sercem, nadgarstek i…kostkę? (Tę u nogi).

A Miraak spłonął w moim gniewie, oślepiony, pokonany…

…lecz nie martwy.

I nagle Głos ustał, pozostawiając mnie ze zdrapanym gardłem i trzęsącymi się kończynami. Płomienie, do tej pory strzelające wściekle z mojego ciała na wszystkie możliwe strony, jakby nigdy nic powoli gasły, kurcząc się na moich szeroko otwartych oczach.

Gdy otworzyłam usta, chcąc zawołać gryfa, wydobył się z nich tylko niewyraźny skrzek. Skrzywiłam się z bólu, postanawiając (na razie) dotrzeć do złotego stworzenia inną drogą.

 _~ Soren. Soren, wstawaj ~_ upadłam przy nim, obracając go delikatnie na plecy.

Zauważyłam też (bardzo podświadomie), że urósł w czasie mojej nieobecności.

~ _Soren? Och, hej, słońce. Hej…_

Patrzył na mnie półprzymkniętymi ślepiami w kolorze ciepłego brązu.

Przytuliłam go ostrożnie…a gdy poruszył skrzydłami, obejmując mnie niezgrabnie, rozpłakałam się.

✣

**koniec części I**


End file.
